Knight of Angels
by zillagirl84
Summary: Crossover between the Forever Knight and Buffy universes. Angel moves to Toronto and starts his new life as a police detective. On his first day, he meets his new partner, Nick Knight! A WILLOW IN THORNS SERIES FIC.
1. Chapter 1: A New Partner

**Disclaimer: **The characters of BtVS, Angel, and Forever Knight do not belong to me. (However, I wouldn't if they would come and visit.)

**Summary:** Nick Knight gets a new partner – and a big surprise. (A Forever Knight/Angel crossover).

**Author's Note:** This story begins about a year after Angel's big climactic battle against the Order of the Black Thorn. He dies, but is given a reward by the Powers That Be. In the FK-verse, I've decided that the final episode never happened. So, Nick and Natalie are still alive, and still living in Toronto.

**Chapter 1: A New Partner**

"Knight!" Captain Reese bellowed. Not that Nick Knight wouldn't have heard him anyway. He heard the heartbeat of the Captain quite clearly in the midst of the squad room. His preternaturally sensitive hearing. Getting up, he strolled into the Captain's office and found himself surprised to see someone standing there.

There sitting comfortably in one of the office chairs was a large man dressed in a black leather duster. He smiled enigmatically at Nick, as one who shared a secret. And, so he did. The stranger didn't have a heartbeat, and smelled suspiciously of blood, animal blood.

"Knight." Captain Reese stood up and gestured to the other chair in the office. Nick sat as the Captain continued. "This is a new detective that's going to join us on the graveyard shift. This is Detective Liam Angelus, from the States, originally."

"Nice to meet you." Nick greeted him pleasantly. His hand, as he predicted, was cool to the touch. He had an Irish claddagh ring on his left hand.

"My pleasure. I'm sure we'll find that we have a lot in common. Perhaps you'll join me for dinner one evening." Angel smiled as he made the last suggestion. He knew full well what his new partner was, and was quite amused in the irony of the entire situation. What were the chances? He asked himself. That out of all the policemen in Toronto he'd get assigned another partner who was undead.

"That's the attitude!" Reese enthused. "In fact, you both do have something in common – an allergy."

"Really?" Angel said interested. "Detective Knight, are you sensitive to sunlight as well?"

Like he didn't know, Nick thought. It'd probably be interesting to see who was burnt to a crisp first. "Yes. I don't burn so much as combust."

"Been there. Done that." Angel replied with a chuckle.

"Great! Great! Seems like you two'll get along just fine, right?" Nick and Angel nodded pleasantly. "Now why you two get along to the ME's and see what good Dr. Lambert has on our murder victim?"

They left and headed towards the parking garage, ill at ease with each other. Like true predators, both men survived by their instincts and skills. Neither really trusted the other.

"Well, isn't this awkward?" Angel ventured as they entered the parking garage. He chuckled as they passed an alcove and scented an all-too familiar smell. "Well, it smells like someone had a good night."

Nick chuckled to himself. He too had picked up the scent of recent sexual activity. "Johnson, always has a good night, Detective."

"Angel." Angel replied with a smile. "I go by Angel. I spent 25 years of my life as Liam, another 150 as Angelus, and the last century as Angel. I'd probably have a hard time answering to anything but that."

"Angelus." Nick stated with a cold dread entering his heart. Everybody knew about Angelus. It was hard to be in the vampire community and not hear about him. He looked hesitantly at the young man, by appearance only in his early 20s, but in reality one of the most dangerous vampires of all time. "You're Angelus."

Angel chuckled at the tone in the other vampire's voice. "Ah, yes, I see my reputation has preceded me. Or shall I say Angelus' reputation?"

"Everyone knows about you. You're bloodthirsty nature is legendary." Nick spat out. But then something odd occurred to him. The scent he picked up in the Captain's office. Animal blood? Would the dreaded Angelus stoop to animal blood? "You smelled of animal blood. Why?"

"Very good, Detective. Very good." Angel chuckled, and then looked around as a squad car entered the garage. "Now, personally, I'd rather we didn't have such a public discussion. Shall we go to my car or yours? Probably yours, as I'm still waiting for the police radio to be installed." Angel suggested as he motioned at his car across the garage.

Nick let out a low whistle of admiration. A 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX convertible. Sweet. "She's a beauty. How's the engine?"

"In top form." Angel smiled. "One of the truly great inventions of the last three centuries – the convertible."

Nick had to laugh at that as he motioned Angel towards his 1962 Cadillac convertible. Angel laughed and turned to him, "Yes, yes, a man after my own heart. Largest trunk that ever came out of Detroit."

Nick laughed again. "Yes, on occasion, I do use it for that. However, I don't think you'd fit."

"Oh, you never know just what you can do when the alternative is spontaneous combustion."

They both laughed as they got into Nick's car. This is going to be an _interesting_ partnership. Nick wondered if what Nat was going to say. He turned on the radio as he pulled out of the garage with his new, quite undead partner.


	2. Chapter 2: A Slayer Visits The Doctor

**Disclaimer: **The characters of BtVS, Angel, and Forever Knight do not belong to me. (However, I wouldn't if they would come and visit.)

**Summary:** Nick Knight gets a new partner – and a big surprise. (A Forever Knight/Angel crossover).

**Author's Note:** This story begins about a year after Angel's big climactic battle against the Order of the Black Thorn. He dies, but is given a reward by the Powers That Be. In the FK-verse, I've decided that the final episode never happened. So, Nick and Natalie are still alive, and still living in Toronto.

**Chapter 2: A Slayer Visits The Doctor**

Dr. Natalie Lambert looked up from her microscope at the sound of the knock. Hmmm, she thought to herself, it can't be Nick so soon. He doesn't knock. "Please come in."

A petite, athletic blond entered the room. She looked around as if expecting one of the corpses to jump up. Looking at Natalie, she smiled. "Hi... Dr. Lambert? I'm Buffy Summers-Angelus."

Natalie took her hand and clasped it. The girl had a very firm grip. "Nice to meet you Ms. Angelus. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, please, just call me Buffy. I'm a friend of Davy St. Laurent. I understand he's passed away."

"Ms... Buffy. We're not a mortuary, I can't just give you access to one of my..."

"Patients?" Buffy said with a smile. She peered in what she hoped was a surreptitious manner at the labels on the drawers. She needed to find Mr. St. Laurent soon...

"Exactly." Natalie was getting impatient. This girl actually looked as if she was going to start pulling drawers out. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or I'll have to call Security."

Natalie grabbed the girl's arm to escort her out, and was surprised at how firm she was. It was like grabbing concrete or marble. It would take quite some force to move this girl against her will. Natalie reached for the phone to call Security. Just then, the door opened and Nick came in with a very large, very handsome man in a black leather duster. The man's eyes instantly met the girl's and he smiled widely. He reached for her and swept her unresisting body into a passionate embrace. Well, well, what's going on here?

Just then, there was a banging coming from behind her. Oh my God! She thought to herself in terror, it was coming from the inside of one of the drawers. Then, everything happened so fast she wasn't sure what was happening.

Nick became alert as soon as he realized what was happening. First off there's this strange girl, Angel's lover, quite obviously. As soon as he entered Nat's office, he'd felt as if he was a mouse in the same room with a cat. A very large, deadly cat. What was she? But then the banging from the inside of the drawer. A new vampire! Angel and the girl sprang apart as two halves of a well-oiled machine. What happened next was a surprise, the girl's hand reached behind her back and came out with a wooden stake. Nick shuddered. Nothing I like to see least, he thought.

The drawer sprang open and what appeared to be a young man came out. Like most young fledglings, he was looking around for his first meal. Nick and Angel smiled. They knew this feeling all too well. Nick started to move forward to protect Nat who was edging backwards. The new vampire moved forward towards the young girl. Why wasn't Angel moving? He'd just leaned complacently back against the wall with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He looked over at Nick and smiled. "Don't worry, Nick. This is one of the best spectator sports you can watch."

As the vampire got within an arm's length of the girl, she performed a roundhouse kick propelling back against the drawers. Before he could struggle to his feet, the stake had gone in and out of his chest with no effort at all. The vampire burst into an explosion of dust, leaving no proof of his existence.

"Show off." Angel chided.

The girl spun and looked at him. Then, she looked at Nick and her eyes narrowed. Nick backed up, not knowing why. The only person that ever really frightened was LaCroix's sire and daughter. Suddenly, Angel's hand grabbed the arm holding the stake. "Darling, please. Nick is my new partner. And, judging by his smell, hasn't fed on a human in some time. According to him, he wants to be 'human' again."

The girl laughed and so did Angel. "Human? Last time, I checked it was a terminal condition."

Angel laughed. "Quite. I guess he's in the stage known as denial. I don't know about the woman, though. She really doesn't seem too surprised at the existence of us."

"The woman has a name, Dr. Natalie Lambert." Natalie huffed. "And, finding a cure is just a matter of time. We just need to apply proper scientific principles."

"Dr. Lambert," Buffy admonished. "You really shouldn't give a patient false hope. So, you're not evil?"

"N-no." Nick stammered. "Just w-what are you?"

Angel looked at the other vampire in shock. He'd thought him to be older than himself but a good two or three centuries, but to not know the Slayer on sight. He shook his head in disbelief. Looking at Buffy, he smiled. "See, Buffy, there are actually vamps out there who don't know you."

"Ugh! This is SO bad for my self-esteem. I thought they ALL cowered in my presence. You must be pretty young, if you're so ignorant."

Nick laughed at that. "Well, I don't really think so. I was brought across in 1228, making me over 800 years old."

Buffy whistled at that. Looking at Angel, she asked, "You want to tell him or shall I?"

"Oh, I'll do it. Nick Knight, allow me to introduce Buffy Summers, the Slayer. You've heard of that, I hope?"

Nick fell backwards against the door, in a mixture of shock, fear, and dread. No wonder I feel this way. "You're not talking about, I mean, how does it go? One girl is born to every generation, with the strength and skill to fight the vampires..."

"She is the chosen One, yadda yadda yadda." Buffy snorted. "I mean, do I always have to listen to that? Chosen One! Yeah, chosen to have NO social life. Chosen to spend her nights traipsing through cemeteries and sewers! AARRGH!"

Angel pulled her back against him and nuzzled her neck. That's when Nick saw it. A scar! A claiming mark! Angel wasn't just her lover, he had claimed her as his mate! A Slayer! He shook his head in disbelief. "Sweetie, calm down. WE met when you were starting out. You had a social life."

"Honey, I'm not sure if I'd count patrolling through the cemeteries and the sewer with your undead boyfriend as a social life. Especially, after what happened on my birthday." She shivered at the memory.

"Don't worry, baby. Angelus is NOT coming back. And, let me tell you how nice it is NOT to listen to him complain about just how boring Mr. Broody Soul can be."

"Well, I happen to think you're very sexy when you brood. No one can do it quite like you."

"Thank you. It must be the memory of all those killings."

"Don't forget all those stalkings, rapes, and tortures."

"Hey! As Xander would say, a fish's got to swim, a bird's got to fly."

"He sure did like playing with his food."

Angel shrugged his shoulders at the memory of the last three centuries.

"W-what?" Natalie gasped.

Nick grinned and patted Natalie's hand. "Angelus' reputation is legendary. Even vampires like LaCroix gave him a wide berth. Anyway, Det. Angelus here swears he hasn't fed from a human in some time. Nat, this is my new partner."

Natalie and Buffy exchanged glances and started laughing. They laughed harder and harder until they were doubled over, clutching their stomachs. Natalie recovered first, "W-what are the chances?"

"Exactly what I thought." Nick claimed. "I personally think the Captain put us together because of our allergy."

"Allergy?" Buffy asked. "What? Garlic? Holy water?"

"No," laughed Angel. "Our, shall we say extreme, sensitivity to sunlight. I burn terribly, you know."

"Honey," teased Buffy. "You don't burn, you explode."

"I did say it was extreme, didn't I?"

All four of them laughed at that. Natalie looked at the three of them, "Well, I think life, or the unlife, in Toronto is certainly going to get interesting. So, Nick, when are you going to introduce these two to LaCroix and Jannette?"

Nick shuddered and shivered at the thought. That'll certainly be interesting, just what would my jaded sire think of this?


	3. Chapter 3 You Can Never Hide

**Disclaimer: **The characters of BtVS, Angel, and Forever Knight do not belong to me. (However, I wouldn't if they would come and visit.)

**Summary:** Nick and Angel lose their murder victim, thanks to Buffy. Angel gets a surprise visit from someone in his past.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank all those that have encouraged me with this story. I owe you a lot. After receiving a rather nasty "flame," I had decided to stop this story. I had thought that maybe the flamer had made some good points. However, I have received so many requests for more updates to this story and so many nice comments about the story that I am continuing. Three cheers for my cheerleaders! Hip-hip-hooray! Hip-hip-hooray! Hip-hip-hooray!

**Chapter 3 – You Can Never Hide From Your Sire**

Nick was leaning casually against one of the walls in Nat's office, waiting for his new partner to return. Angel was escorting his wife out of the building. She had been talking about finding some "nest" that had to be "dusted." He shuddered. He knew full well what she was going to do, and even if he'd probably attack any vampire that he knew had killed a mortal, still it was a disturbing thought. Slayers. Not something he'd ever thought he'd face. And live. And Angelus. He has a relationship with one.

"Penny for your thoughts, Nick?" Nat interrupted his reverie.

"I was wondering if I'll survive being in the same city as the Slayer." Nick said pensively, he looked up and gave her a nervous smile.

"Well, she was remarkable. But, if push came to shove, I'd bet on you."

"I wouldn't." Angel remarked as he came into the room. "Nobody beats Buffy. Nobody."

Natalie forced her heart to slow down. The man was even quieter than Nick. When he walks into a room, it's like watching a panther on the hunt. Everything about this man screams predator. "But, she's so small."

Angel chuckled. "Yes. But there's a lot of power in a small package. Well, Nick?"

"Yes, we need to get back to work. And I need to warn Janette and LaCroix about your... wife."

Nat jumped as a low and menacing growl filled the room. She looked at Angel in shock. He was growling, no doubt about it.

"What do you mean, warn?" Angel demanded as he moved threateningly towards Nick. Nick stood his ground. Like Angel, he was a predator with centuries of instinct, he wasn't backing down. "If any harm comes to her..."

Now it was Nick's turn to chuckle. "I thought you said no one beat Buffy."

Angel grabbed Nick by his collar and shoved him against a wall, once more growling with menace. Natalie grabbed at Angel and tried pulling him off of Nick, but it was no good. He was a solid mass of steel and blood. "Angel! Angel It wasn't her I was worried about, it's them. I just want them to know... Angel, they're my family."

Angel stepped back and released Nick. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at his feet. Looking up, he stretched out his hand. "I'm sorry, Nick. I just love her so much, I get a little crazy when I think of anyone hurting her. Family, huh? Your Childer?"

Nick clasped Angel's hand in a warm manner and chuckled. "No, I never really raised the vampires I made. And there weren't that many of them. LaCroix is my Sire and Jannette, well, Jannette's is also LaCroix's. He turned her 128 years before he met me. We've been together for centuries. We may leave each other temporarily but we always seem to drift back together again. Even if I wanted to, I can never hide from my Sire."

Angel smiled at this. He remembered his own family. He and Darla, Spike, and his dear Drusilla were inseparable at one time. Deadly, too. But then came the Curse and everything changed. Sometimes he missed it. He missed them, well, maybe not Spike. But, his little girl, her he would always miss. Angel looked back into Nick's eyes. "I understand, Nick. Truly I do. I had a family like yours once. We can talk to Buffy, but she has a duty. If she catches them feeding, she'll have no choice. Do you understand? Maybe we should start to work, though, I wouldn't want to get fired on my first day."

Nick chuckled and they turned to Nat. She smiled and started shifting back and forth on her feet, nervously. "Well, guys. We have a problem with your case."

Nick face turned serious. Great, he thought, what now? Angel, however, was still smiling. "Let me guess, Doctor. My wife has dusted our murder victim."

Natalie's face broke into a wide smile. Oh, my, this man could make your hair curl. It should be a crime to be that sexy. "Exactly, Detective. Dust in the wind, so to speak. We'll have to talk fast to do something about this."

Angel made an audible sigh that Nat could feel to her toes. "If we were in Sunnydale, we could always blame it on biker gangs on PCP."

"I'm not going to ask." Nick laughed. "I'm just not going to ask. We'd better go as long as we don't have a case. Perhaps we can think of a report over a drink or something."

"Great. Goodbye, Dr. Lambert." Angel turned and smiled at the medical examiner.

Back in his car, Nick thought of his first day with his new partner. It was turning out very interesting indeed. They should work out fine. They had a lot in common but were also quite different. They may both be vampires, but both Angel and Nick knew that's where the similarities ended. There were several distinct types of vampires in the world with a great deal of variation. Angel's type was of the most deadly, vicious, and evil. Nick knew this. But, oddly enough he wasn't threatened by Angel. It was actually quite comforting to find another vampire who was sickened by what he'd done.

"Stop the car!" Angel demanded.

As Nick eased the car to the side of the road, Angel vaulted out of the car and headed down an alley. Nick followed cautiously. He hadn't sensed anything. There was no telling what Angel had picked up. Their senses worked on the same basic system, but Angel's could've been more precise. Nick really didn't know a great deal about this type of vampire, and Angel, in particular. Rounding the corner, he walked into the alley. There in the middle of the alley were Angel and a young woman talking with animation. The woman was very beautiful. She was tall with long dark ebony hair and skin like a porcelain doll. He could hear that she was speaking with a Cockney accent. Angel was markedly agitated to see her. And, as he got closer, he saw why. She was a vampire, and judging by the scent he was picking up, she belonged to Angel. He was her Sire.


	4. Chapter 4 Her Heart Belongs to Daddy

**Disclaimer: **The characters of _Buffy – the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel_, and _Forever Knight_ do not belong to me. I am only borrowing some of their characters.

**Summary: **Drusilla wants her Daddy.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank **_fanficaddict_** and **_nelle-fang_** for being the best fans a writer could wish for. Additionally, in my first chapter of this fiction, I set this fiction about a year after the _Angel_ finale episode. I have now set it at around five years after the finale episode. I want to put it at around the same time frame as my other fic, _A Willow in Thorns_. I am sorry for any confusion.

**Chapter 4 – Her Heart Belongs To Daddy**

"Drusilla!" Angel was furious and pushed her full force against the brick wall. Nick flinched as he saw her head smack the wall and come careening back. She picked herself up and shook her mass of inky black locks. She really was a beautiful woman, he thought. She started to giggle. "Again, Daddy! Again!"

Angel shook his head in resignation. When will I ever learn? I've known her for over a century and I still forget. Pain only encourages her. His beautiful, insane Childe. I should've known she'd show up – she always does. "What are you doing, pet?"

Nick looked askance at Angel. He had been black with rage. Now, he was like a man being patient with his troublesome child. And maybe she was. "Enchante, madamoiselle. How do you do? I'm Angel's.."

"..partner." Angel finished.

"He's a frog." she stated in a petulant voice. A frog, she called him. Hmmmm.

Angel chuckled at her. "Try not to take offense, Nick. I may have been able to get rid of her humanity, I even got rid of her sanity, but her Englishness? Never! Isn't that right, pet?"

She fluttered her eyelashes in what Nick could only describe as a coquettish manner and then looked her "Daddy" in the eyes. She grabbed his hand and held it up to her cheek. "Please, Daddy. Don't make me go away. I'll be good. I have been good. I've not been feeding on innocents."

Angel raised one eyebrow skeptically. He lifted her chin with one finger and scented her breath. "I think not, Dru. I smell human blood."

"Ooooh!" Drusilla stamped her foot petulantly. "I said innocent blood, Daddy. Those people I ate weren't innocent. They were bad. One man was selling those bad medicines. The ones that give me the bad migraines. Another was a robber. And I also fed on a murderer. See, not innocent all?"

Nick was amazed and a little appalled at this creature. She had lifted her head up higher, she was sure she had made her "Daddy" proud. And Angel just stood there looking at her with a mixture of admiration and exasperation. It was all very strange. Nick coughed to get their attention. "Maybe we should carry on the conversation somewhere else. I have a friend who has a club very near here. We can get a personal room there easily."

Drusilla shifted her gaze to the frog. Nick tried to return her gaze but there was just something about her. It was like she could see right through you. He wasn't sure he wanted to be around her. Well, not for very long, anyway. She bowed her head to him and walked ahead of the two men. Nick shook his head to clear it and looked at Angel. He was smiling that kind of Mona Lisa smile that made you wonder what he was thinking.

"So, Nick, you've met Dru. That only means one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Spike won't be far behind." And with that cryptic comment, Angel opened the door for Dru.

_Raven_

Janette's head went up when she picked up his scent. Nicolas. Excellent. She was wearing her off-the-shoulder velvet gown, the color of sherry. Nicolas' favorite. Ah, there he was with some... Mon Dieu! It was that one. She remembered him from Vienna, an evil, cruel bastard. What was he doing with Nicolas?

Angel looked across in the very beautiful woman's eyes. She knew him. Or, rather, she knew Angelus. These meetings were always awkward. "Enchanted, madame. Nick had forgotten to mention how truly beautiful you are. Have we met? I'd hate to think I could forget such a woman." He turned to Dru. "Dru, pet, do you remember meeting her?"

Dru smiled and looked at the beautiful lady. And so fashionable. Dru always admired a lady who took such care with appearance. "No, daddy, I don't remember her. Daddy's right, you're very beautiful. And, so fashionable, too. Ladies today don't take such care. Right, Daddy?"

Angel nodded pleasantly. Janette softened towards the rather odd woman. She was dressed elegantly, very elegantly for today. However, she was still very nervous around the vampire that she was sure was the monster Angelus. Nick smiled at her and leaned towards her to give her a peck on the cheek. "Good evening, mon cher. You're lucky she didn't call you a frog. We came to see if we could use one of your private rooms for a conversation."

Drusilla huffed. "She's not a frog, you are. It's obvious that she's Parisian, not French."

Janette chuckled, she was starting to really like this girl."Quite right, my dear. A room, cherie? Refreshments?"

"That sounds lovely. I'll have an Irish whiskey and Dru's partial to sherry."

Janette nodded to the barman and then led the way to the back of the very busy club. As soon as they were settled in the back with their drinks, Janette turned her attention to Angel. "You are the monster Angelus, non?"

Angel chuckled and turned towards Nick. "Never can run away from that bad reputation of mine. It's usually not so bad in the Americas, but, in Europe?"

"Oui, the Scourge of Europe, a well-earned appellation." Janette replied coldly.

"What can I say? I bored easily." Angel sighed. "At any rate, I'm not the same man. Ask Drusilla here. I was cursed with a soul. Now I don't feed off of humans anymore and I'm just trying to earn my redemption. At least, I don't look for non-existent cures."

Nick glanced with askance with irritation at his partner. "It just hasn't been found yet."

"Tsk-tsk. I do believe someone's in denial." Angel chuckled. "No cure. None. Stop deluding yourself. All you can hope for is redemption."

"But we had so much fun, Daddy!" Drusilla protested.

"Ah, yes, pet. You were always such a quick study, dear." Drusilla preened under his praise. "But, Dru, dear, you can't stay with me."

"Oooh, Daddy!" She petulantly cried. "I want to be a family again."

"But, sweetheart, your step-mummy's the Slayer. It's just not going to work. Buffy'll look at you and stake first, ask questions later. You know that, baby. I do love you, but I love her more." Angel soothed. "Not to mention, you're insane and evil."

"But, Daddy, I'm only insane and evil because you care about me. Most of your others are just dead."

Angel shook his head in exasperation. Talking to Drusilla was a little like rowing a canoe upstream with only your hands to propel you. One step forward, five steps back.

"Nicolas! There's a slayer in town?"

"Um... yes, Janette. She's bears his mark." At hearing this, Janette looked at Angel in shock. It was unheard of, a vampire and a slayer. And especially this particular vampire.

Angel chuckled and then he noticed that Janette and Nick had just become particularly attentive. Hmmm, interesting, he thought. He looked over at Dru. She smiled knowingly. "I think their Daddy or Mummy's here."

"Indeed, Dru."

The door opened and in walked a rather patrician looking man dressed all in black. His eyes scanned the room, pausing briefly at Angel with interest, and then stopped completely. He looked at Drusilla warmly, his eyes sparkling. As he reached out for her hand, Angel's hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist. A low growling filled the room, and Angel's eyes bore into the newcomer's filled with menace.

"LaCroix, be careful." Nick warned, his voice low with caution. "He's her Sire."


	5. Chapter 5 My Daddy Still Loves Me

**Disclaimer: **The characters of _Buffy – the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel_, and _Forever Knight_ do not belong to me. I am only borrowing some of their characters.

**Summary: **Drusilla wants to be part of the family again, what will stepmummy say?

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank **_fanficaddict_** and **_nelle-fang_** for being the best fans a writer could wish for. Additionally, in my first chapter of this fiction, I set this fiction about a year after the _Angel_ finale episode. I have now set it at around five years after the finale episode. I want to put it at around the same time frame as my other fiction, _A Willow in Thorns_. I am sorry for any confusion.

**Chapter 5 – Daddy Still Loves Me**

Angel was in a black rage. This man had dared to try to take his childe from him. Drusilla was HIS. She would always be HIS. Angel could feel the beast that was his demon struggling to take control. To make this person pay for his audacity. Couldn't he smell whose she was? How dare he?

Nick and Janette were frozen to their spots in horror. Angel was holding their Sire's wrist in a very odd angle. Very soon, they were sure it would – SNAP! Angel broke the wrist with a very slight movement. Nick hissed at LaCroix again. "Back off, LaCroix. He's her sire. Back off."

It was obvious to the two of them that LaCroix was in a great deal of pain. But he still didn't back off. Like the 1000-year old vampire that he was, he was too proud to admit defeat. But Nick and Janette knew, they knew instinctively which one of the vampires was the more powerful. They looked to the woman Drusilla for help. Janette chuckled in admiration and despair. The girl was excited, she was thrilled to see her sire fighting for her. They would get no help from her.

Dru was, as a matter of fact, more than excited. It was much deeper than that. The fact that her Daddy would get this angry at this man's behavior, well, it meant that he still cared for her deeply. It meant that she was still his little girl. She just had to show him that she could be good and she could stay. Of course! Her eyes lit up with her idea. She rushed forward to her daddy. "Daddy." she purred.

"Daddy." she purred again, and softly grabbed her Daddy's wrist. "Daddy, he's not important. He's just out of his place. Let him go. Please, Daddy."

Angel relaxed at the soothing tones of her voice. Nick and Janette were shocked. You could almost see the rage slipping, oozing out of his body as if it was a living thing. He let his wrist dropped and turned to look at Dru. Smiling he caressed her cheek softly. "Thank you, Princess."

He turned again at LaCroix, smiling menacingly. A low growl escaped from his throat as he addressed him. "Leave my Childe be. She's Mine. Do you understand?"

LaCroix nodded, nursing his broken wrist. "I understand about childer. I have two of my own." Turning sightly, he faced Drusilla. "I apologize, mademoiselle, for my effrontery. I was out of line." LaCroix crossed the room, so that he was standing with his own childer. Janette found a cloth and was wrapping his broken wrist carefully. Nick quietly crossed the room and found a glass. He sliced his wrist open and let some of his blood fill the goblet. After the goblet was half-filled, he gave it without a word to his sire. They were all watching Angel and his very different Childe closely. Nick noticed that LaCroix was still very interested in the girl. It reminded him of.. Yes, that's it! It reminded him of how LaCroix had looked at Fleur, Nick's own long-dead sister. He needed to talk to LaCroix away from Angel and the girl. It would be useless whispering, Angel's own hearing was as good, if not better, than theirs.

Drusilla was looking up hopefully at her Daddy. He had to see now, they were family, nothing could stop that. He looked at her sadly. "Dru, you can't live with me. You have to see that. Buffy would never allow it."

Dru considered this. He was right. She would just have to earn stepmummy's love too. Yes! That would be the thing. "Daddy. I want to do this. I just have to earn stepmummy's love, that's all."

Angel choked nonexistent air in disbelief. Of course, simple. Only Dru would consider that life could be this simple. "Dru, you killed her fellow Slayer, Kendra. You tried to destroy the world."

"You helped, Daddy."

"Ahem. Yes that's as may be. You tortured her Watcher."

"Did not." She said disgusted. "I only got inside his head. You were torturing. Remember? You said they hadn't invented chain saws yet the last time you tortured someone."

Angel looked at his feet nervously. Then, he smiled nervously at Nick. "Yes, well. That was Angelus, not me."

"Please Daddy." Dru pleaded, and then she brightened as she thought of something. "I could help Buffy hunt down demons. I could be her seer."

Angel started to crumble inside. He really, if he admitted his feelings, wanted her to stay. He needed her to stay. He'd never admitted to anyone... except Darla, once. The truth is he missed his family. Dru, most of all. And, even Spike, but he'd never admit that unless he was very, very, very drunk. He placed a hand up to her cheek and smiled into her beautiful, all-seeing eyes. "Dru, baby, I don't know if it can work. But if you want to try, I'll try, too. It's just that there's no way Buffy'll let you stay. We'll have to find something else."

Janette felt her eyes misting. It was all very touching. She looked at LaCroix and Nick. They understood. She could remember LaCroix touching her that way, looking into her eyes that way, talking to her that way. Janette wanted to help. She needed to help. "Monsieur."

They looked over at her, turning as one. They were really remarkably close. She took a deep breath and continued. "Monsieur. She can stay here with me. I have an extra room. I would, however, insist that she not feed on the patrons. Tres bad for business, non?"

Drusilla jumped down clapping her hands. "Yes! Yes! I'll behave, I promise I will. I can even help."

"Help?" Janette asked puzzled.

"I could read fortunes! I'm very good." And, with that, Drusilla pulled out a deck of cards. The three other vampires looked closely and could see that it was a Tarot deck.

"You're not serious." Nick groaned.

Angel looked up sharply. "I wouldn't mock her if I was you. Dru has never been wrong. Never." Angel then turned towards LaCroix. "I wouldn't feel comfortable having Dru this near you. And you wouldn't feel comfortable if I ever scented you on her."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I don't live here. I do, however, visit my dear Janette on frequent occasion."

Angel looked to Janette. "Can I trust that you'll take care of Dru?"

Janette nodded.

A phone began to ring. Nick jumped as he realized it was his cell phone. He laughed, the atmosphere in here was so tense that he'd forgotten everything else. Opening the phone, he answered it. "Knight."

"Dru." Angel intoned seriously. "I expect you to behave. And, don't go out on the hunt until I can talk to Buffy. Understand?"

Dru nodded up and down happily. It was all going to work out, she knew it was. Stepmummy would love her and we'll all be a family.

Nick looked at them and wondered just how they were all going to survive in Toronto together. "Angel. We need to go. We've got a homicide down near the waterfront."

Angel kissed Dru on the cheek and headed out the door, thanking Janette for her hospitality. Nick, passing by LaCroix, hissed to him. "We NEED to talk, LaCroix. I'll meet you later at the radio station."

LaCroix nodded. Looking again at Drusilla, he decided that caution was indeed the greater part of valor and walked out, leaving the two ladies alone, one jubilantly hopeful of her future, and the other unsure of everything.

"Well, Drusilla." Janette began as she crossed the room for a carafe of chilled blood. "Why don't you read my fortune over a glass?"

Dru nodded happily. Oh, goodie! My first new friend in a very long time. I'd better not kill this one too.


	6. Chapter 6 A Talk With The Nightcrawler

**Disclaimer: **The characters of _Buffy – the Vampire Slayer_, _Angel_, and _Forever Knight_ do not belong to me. I am only borrowing some of their characters.

**Summary: **Nick visits LaCroix and tries to talk to him about Drusilla and Angel.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank TimeTwist from Twisting the Hellmouth for correcting me on LaCroix's age, I somehow managed to cut his age in half. As shown in the episode "A More Permanent Hell," LaCroix was turned in 79 AD, making her nearly 2,000 years old.

This crossover fiction is part of my Cole/Willow AU and takes place around five years after the Angel finale.

**Chapter 6 – A Talk With The Nightcrawler**

Nick waited patiently outside LaCroix's studio at CERK for him to finish his show. He had to talk some sense into him. Ha! Nick thought to himself. When did LaCroix ever listen to anyone but LaCroix? So, here he was cooling his feet because he thought he owed it to his Sire. If he wasn't careful, he'd die a painful death.

Nick was very nervous when he thought of his new partner. He liked Angel, but he had to admit he was terrified at the thought of what Angel was capable of. He was capable of a lot more rage and violence than even he could visualize. Nick shuddered at this. He, LaCroix, and Janette had all done such horrible and bloody things, but they paled in comparison with what Angelus – the Scourge of Europe – was reputed to have done. Angel may be reformed, but all that was still in there.

And, how? How had he reformed? That particular breed doesn't reform. It just doesn't happen. Still, Nick mused, he really did trust Angel. He did feel a kindred spirit in him. He deserved a chance.

He looked up. LaCroix was done, Nick opened the door and stepped into the studio. Now silent. LaCroix was up and had poured two brandies. He handed one to Nick. "So, Nicholas, we will have our talk?"

Nick accepted his brandy and leaned back against the wall. "LaCroix, I saw how you looked at the childe. It was the same as when you looked at Fleur all those centuries ago."

LaCroix reclined his head and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he looked hard at Nick. "Ah, yes, and I remember your demand there as well. Well, it doesn't apply here, Nicholas, this girl is already dead."

"LaCroix, in this case, it isn't her death I'm concerned with. It's yours. I don't think even you could survive a confrontation with the Scourge of Europe."

"Ah, but I thought he was like you now?" LaCroix asked mockingly. Nick shook his head in exasperation. Sometimes talking with LaCroix was like pulling teeth.

"I don't think that's the point. Damn it, you're a Sire, you should understand what is driving him in this! He's not like us, he's different. Hell, she's different! He told me he drove her insane!"

LaCroix nodded calmly. "Nicholas, sit down. I do know. I know that he can kill me without a second thought. I also know that Angelus would most likely torture me first." He sighed and and finished his brandy in one swallow. "I also know that there is something about her. I know that my instincts won't let me let her go. I realize this is not the most discriminating of decisions."

"LaCroix..." Nick began, not liking what he was hearing.

"Nick, let me continue." LaCroix held up his hand to forestall whatever Nick was going to say. Nick and Janette were always the closest of his children to him. For all the times they insisted they never wanted to see him again, they always welcomed him back. They would always be a family. "You're family. Janette is family. And, Drusilla... well, I want her to be part of our family."

Nick looked at LaCroix aghast. "But, that's... that's impossible! She's already been turned. She's already been taken by another. You know we always belong to our Sires. If not, I'd have been free of you several centuries ago."

LaCroix chuckled at the truth of that. Yes, Nick made several good points. Still... He knew deep in his core he could not just leave her be. "Yes, Nick, very true. However, where there's a will, there's a way. Don't worry I won't rush at anything. That would surely be extremely unwise."

"More like terminal."

LaCroix smiled and nodded. He reached over and clasped Nick around the shoulders, paternally. "Nick, I do appreciate your concern. But I do know the dangers in this. I won't fool myself, Angel is an extremely dangerous vampire. But, you need to take care, too. After all, you'll be around him more often than I."

"Then, there's his mate." Nicholas mentioned.

"Mate, ah you mean this.. Buffy?" LaCroix mentioned. "That's hardly a concern. Well, not as much as Angel himself."

Nick froze. He hadn't told LaCroix. Or Janette. They didn't know about... "Um, LaCroix, about his mate."

"Nicholas, you are becoming tiresome. What is it?"

"She's the... She's the Slayer." Nick finally spat out and flinched at the coming explosion.

"WHAT!" LaCroix demanded. "A vampire and a slayer. Impossible!"

"I met her, LaCroix. She's all the legends say. I saw her kill a vampire in Natalie's office. Although, she's a lot smaller than I would have imagined. I'd be careful around her. I even got the impression that Angel was intimidated by.. no, that's not quite right. It's more like he respects her abilities."

"And, he says he's her mate?" LaCroix was intrigued by the turn of events. He'd never heard of such a thing. Slayers were supposed to stake first. The thought of one intimate with a vampire, especially one of Angel's breed, well, it was unthinkable.

"Yes, I saw his mark. I was dumbstruck." Nick admitted. "I need to let Janette know. I don't want her hurt."

"Toronto is suddenly becoming very crowded." LaCroix mused. "This could get very ugly. There are certain quarters that might just decide to get rid of her."

"I don't think it'd be that easy. I'd want to be far away from any battle with her. Say, a bomb shelter or something."

"Indeed."

"LaCroix?" Nick asked. "What are you going to do? No matter how many times I fight against you, I guess in the end I'd rather have a world with you than without."

LaCroix smiled. I wonder how hard that was for Nicholas to say? But, the feeling was mutual. Nicholas and Janette they were his family. He would always return to them. But, now... Now there was these feelings for Drusilla. He groaned as he thought of her. Of how he wanted to be with her. He rubbed his injured wrist absentmindedly. The bones were knitting back together but it was a long process.

Nick looked at his Sire in concern. He had heard the soft groan, and knew that LaCroix was thinking of Drusilla. This could end so badly. So badly indeed. LaCroix was right. Toronto was becoming way too crowded. Nick looked out the window to the Toronto skyline. Roughly half an hour until sunrise. I've done all I can for now. He looked to LaCroix and touched his shoulder in farewell.


	7. Chapter 7 Honey, Can We Talk?

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Forever Knight do not belong to me. I am only borrowing some of their characters.

**Summary**: Crossover between the Forever Knight/Buffy-verses. Angel comes home and tells Buffy about her "stepdaughter." Dru is being stalked, just not the way she would like.

**Author's Note**: A note to all my fans out there. Thank you for encouraging me in this story. I apologize for the long periods between updates. Also, I know many of you are looking forward to seeing Spike. However, I may or may not ever do this. Let's just leave it as possibility.

**Chapter Seven – Honey, Can We Talk?**

Angel stepped into his apartment as the sun rose over the horizon. However, the apartment was lit not by the sun, but by a few lamps scattered about. He sniffed, he could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. It wasn't the horrid swill Cordelia used to brew... no, it was the gourmet stuff that Willow sent from San Francisco. Organic coffee. Only Willow would insist on organic coffee.

He took off his coat and hung it up. He pulled off the gun holster that he was required to wear now. He had supposed it was important. It just seemed ridiculous. After all, it wasn't like he needed a gun to be threatening. Hell, he mused to himself. He could probably just growl and they'd pee their pants. He scented something different now. Vanilla. Mmmm. The smell that just evoked Buffy. He never tired of it. He never tired of her.

He still couldn't believe it. He felt guilt and delight whenever he thought of their relationship. Guilt because of the sacrifice. Xander's sacrifice so he'd never lose his soul again. Buffy's sacrifice. He knew his wife wanted children. Even though technically he had a son, he knew that he could never give her a child. She never mentioned it, however. That was the delight. She loved him. She was with him. They could be together in every way that mattered. Angelus would never be loosed again.

He looked up as he heard Buffy enter the room. He smiled at her as he stowed the gun away, being careful to remove the clip. "Ugh!" He heard her say. "Isn't there a way you didn't have to have that thing?"

He chuckled. It was funny. Considering the amount of death and violence the two of them had seen, they both were curiously disgusted by the weapon. For Angel, it was mainly the impersonality of the weapon. After all, if you're going to kill or maim someone, it really should be up close and personal. It seemed to him that if you care enough to kill someone, you'd care enough to do it in a more intimate way. Not this long range crap. "Well, I do agree, baby. It's just that the police force seemed to think I need it."

She nodded at him. Her husband. It was still amazing to think of him like that. She smiled. "I know, sweetie. I just don't like them. I mean, if you want to kill something, it shouldn't be long distance. That's just so ... impersonal."

Angel chuckled. "Exactly what I was thinking. We're so perfect – we even like to kill the same way. Come here." He snaked an arm out and pulled her to him. Even though she was strong enough to resist, she never did. She always just let him be dominant. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her thoroughly. She snaked her arms around his neck. His lips left hers and moved to her neck. He nuzzled at the pulse point there. He could the distinct and delicious smell that was Buffy's blood. He could hear it pulsing through her veins. His stomach grumbled to life. He broke away from her reluctantly.

"Angel.." Buffy started, trying to pull him back.

"No, Buffy. Having a little blood during lovemaking that's one thing. I will not feed from you. Period." Angel insisted, his face stern and hurt. She should know by now, he never wanted to think of her as food. Besides, he still needed to talk to her... About... He grimaced as he went to the kitchen for the pigs' blood.

Buffy followed him in there. She'd seen the grimace, he needed to know that she did understand. "Honey, I'm sorry, I understand. It's just... well, I like the feeling, you know."

He snorted. He did know, vampires were highly sexual creatures. "I know, baby, just let's leave it in the bedroom." He poured his blood and put it in the microwave to warm it. Not quite the same as straight from the vein, but at least at the right temperature. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about something." He grabbed the blood and took it into the living room and sat down. He sighed. Damn, he'd better do this right. Or, well... Anything could happen.

Buffy grabbed a cup of coffee and followed him in. She curled up next to him, pulling her knees under her chin. He was certainly nervous. And, of course, that made her nervous. Very little made Angel nervous. Except maybe talking. He was much better at brooding. "Is it your new partner?"

Oh! That was a good place to start. Work up to Dru. "That's part of it. I did promise Nick I'd talk to you about his... um... family. I think he's a little concerned. I think probably the whole community of vampires here is."

"Well, so? Me slayer... Me slay vampires! Ugh!" Buffy grunted. Angel chuckled.

"Honey, if you want to play caveman, I can pull you by the hair to our bed... Hmmmm... That sounds very appealing." His mind drifted as it always did when he was reminded of Buffy in their bed. Buffy naked. Buffy in a submiss... Oops! He shook his head to dispel it of the rather enticing and alluring images. "Um, sorry for drifting. I was thinking of..."

"Angel, I know what you were doing. And it was not thinking." She took another sip of coffee and arched an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and tried to continue. "The thing is, these vampires are different. When one of them gets out of control and draws attention to the community, they police themselves." Buffy snorted. "It's true, Buffy, they do."

"Then they don't kill humans?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well," Angel grinned sheepishly. "They do. They just tend to be discreet. They're not so much evil, as just above humans on the food chain. They also tend to be more loners than us demonic types. We tend to travel in packs. They form families, but none of this minion stuff."

Buffy nodded, not really liking where this was going. She really didn't want to discriminate between types of vampires. Angel, well, he had a soul. And, that Nick, Angel said he wasn't feeding from humans. She could look beyond that as well. But, to just let a whole group of vamps go because they "self-policed" themselves. That really didn't fly with her. I wonder what Giles would say?

"Anyway, Buffy, Nick has a family, you might say. His sire and his sire's other favorite childe live here in Toronto. The other childe, her name is Janette. She owns a club here in town, called the Raven. She's really quite nice. The sire, his name is LaCroix and he has a radio show. I told Nick I'd talk to you. He wants you to, well, give the Raven a wide berth. A lot of vampires go there. Not to feed, Janette says she doesn't allow that. He also wants you to not kill LaCroix and Janette unless you had to." He looked at her curiously. This wouldn't go down well with her. She didn't like it when evil wasn't, well, evil. It was hard for her to even consider demons and vampires as having any value.

But she had let demons and vampires into her life. She knew things weren't black and white. Maybe, she'd understand. He looked into her eyes. She was thinking about it, that was always a good sign. "Hmmm. I don't know. I mean, I suppose, I didn't have to seek them out. Make it a 'don't ask, don't tell' sort of thing. Maybe I could do that. But... I'd have to talk to Giles about it."

"Isn't he retired?" Angel asked.

"Hey! He'll always be my Watcher... not to mention, he's more like a father than my own dad."

A low growl emanated from Angel's chest at the mention of Buffy's absent father. Buffy stifled a moan. Any other vamp a growl just sounded like a mad dog. Angel... well, Angel just got sexier – if that was even possible.

Angel's nose delighted at the scent that had come from HIS woman. And that's was she was.. always.. HIS. Not Riley's. Not Spike's. She'd always been and always would be HIS. He keened. He doubted that Buffy became aroused at the mere sound of Spike. He KNEW she hadn't for Riley. Riley probably had trouble arousing himself, much less a female.

"Okay, okay. I'll give it a try. Is that all you wanted to talk about? I had the feeling it was something more serious."

He sighed. Of course she was right. This was going to be the hard part. "Well, there was Dru." He flinched for the coming explosion. One.. two...

"WHAT!" Three. Right on time. "What the hell is that bloodthirsty nutcase doing here? No, no, never mind that... Where is she? I'm going to stake her sorry ass once and.."

"Honey, calm down. Dru isn't here to do what you think. She's lonely. She wants her family back."

Buffy was struck dumb. An unusual occurrence, Angel mused. "What? What family? You and Spike? We don't even know if Spike is alive."

"Oh, I think he is. Dru certainly didn't act like he had died. She would have been a little more subdued. Knowing him, he'll show up. No, Dru just wants to be a family again. She, well, she said she wants to earn her stepmummy's love."

"Stepmummy? Who--" Buffy stopped in mid-sentence. Oh, God, no! It was one thing to be Connor's stepmother. He was at least human-ish. But, Dru? Oh, damn. And, Dru didn't give up easily. She was going to-- "How? How is she going to earn my love?"

He smiled, he'd been watching her mind go through the motions. "Well, she's trying not to kill innocents."

"What!" She exclaimed. "She's trying not to feed on humans? That's incredible!"

"That's not what I said. I said innocents. She's feeding on guilty humans. You know, criminals and the like."

Now, she was really confused. And where was-- "Where is she? I'm sure as hell not inviting her in here."

"Oh, that's been taken care of. Janette took a liking to her. She'll be living with her at the Raven. I just hope Janette's lecher of a sire keeps away from her."

"Huh? Now what are you on about? This Lackwa dude?"

He chuckled. Trust Buffy to always get the name wrong. He still remembered her calling Acathla Alfalfa. "LaCroix. Yes, I'm afraid he's taken a liking to Dru. Something my demon disapproves of. I'm still a vampire, darling. And she's still my childe. We do tend to be territorial about such things. Something LaCroix will have to get used to."

She giggled. Good old Angelus. Still flexing his muscles. "Still, Angel. Do you really want me to NOT kill Drusilla? Can we trust her?"

"Of course not. I'm just talking about giving her the shadow of doubt. You did that for Spike. And he's much more deserving of being killed. Purely, on an annoyance level."

She shook her in defeat. He still had big chip about that. She put her hand on his cool cheek. "Angel, I don't love him. I love you."

He nodded his head. "Still, he never stopped reminding me that he could be with you and I couldn't." He growled in memory, Buffy froze. "Do you think I can just forget that? I'm not human, Buffy, never will be."

She nodded her head in agreement. "But... you never acted this way about Riley." Her head shot up at the sound of Angel's laughter. It was a derisive, scornful laugh.

"Of course not. Riley was just a boy. Hardly anything to think of. But, Spike, he should have known not to go poaching."

Buffy groaned and started to open her mouth to argue. However, Angel was no longer in the arguing mood. He was in the claiming mood. He needed to remind his woman... his mate... just who she belonged to. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her forcefully against him. He claimed her lips in a hot kiss of possession. Buffy was struggling for breath. But, not too hard. She understood this dance of dominance that was so important to Angel. At first, it was hard. She was naturally a leader and hated to be dominated. But, then, she realized that this wasn't about violence or power... this was merely one mate marking another as his own. She softened into his arms, letting him lead her. She was his. She had always been his. And she always would be.

She was smiling beatifically. She knew He was back there. He'd been following her all evening. She could feel him. She could almost smell him. She smiled again. She started to slow her pace. Soon. He'd come after her soon. She felt her hair nervously. It would be so nice to see her reflection again. At least then she could check on her appearance. It wouldn't do to look too disheveled. She wanted to appear her best.

It had been so very long, she thought to herself. So long. Spike hovered. But stalking, she shivered. She still remembered 1860 when her Daddy had started stalking her. At that time, it had been terrifying. Now that she looked back, she realized how exciting it had all been. She was the only one he had ever gone to that length for. Daddy had really wanted her. He'd cared. He had to have to have spent all that time on her. She keened, remembering what her Daddy had done always filled her with love and pride.

But, he was definitely stalking her. She really needed to give him time. Still, she frowned, he should really be making a move by now. She was nearly at Janette's salon. She'd made a promise to Daddy. So, he'd have to make his move soon. Maybe she should trip.. Let him know that she was interested. She hadn't been when she first met him. But, now that he'd started stalking her, well that was different. A girl liked to know when she was attractive. Spike had been sweet and very attentive. This man, though, he was more like that vampire from the movies... Lestat. It was all very flattering. She hadn't felt this flattered in a long time.

Really, she hadn't felt this way since... well, maybe Saigon. It had been during that war... she couldn't remember which. Although, Spike had said it wasn't really war. It seemed like one, she had thought, people were killing each other enough to be a war. But, maybe she didn't know all the rules. There were so many rules for being a mortal. It was really a lot easier to be a vampire. Stay out of the sun. Feed. Maim. Kill. It was so much easier. There had been this lovely boy. He wore a uniform – Spike said he was in the Navy. He followed her one evening, quite harmlessly. Well, she quite liked him – he was very pretty. Not as pretty as Daddy, but still... She'd let him catch her. She even acted like a mortal for him. They'd had a wonderful evening... She even gave him the choice in the end.. Death or immortality.

It was such a strange expression he'd had when he realized what she was. Then he begged to be let go. He'd said he'd had an important job. He had been so brave. He wasn't begging for his life. He was begging because he wanted to fight more. He wanted to fight for his country. It had really moved her. She'd remembered the poor young men of her generation who had gone to fight in the Crimean War. It had been very thrilling. This poor little lion wanted to fight too. So, she'd kissed him and gave him her locket for luck and let him go. Spike had been angry. How, he had asked, could she not kill him? He would've died anyway! Still, she was definitely her Daddy's little girl. She had always been a romantic. She sighed at the memory. What had ever happened to him? Tommy. That was his name, Tommy Boone.

She looked up impatiently. What was wrong with him? She really didn't think of him as a shy man. Vampires weren't usually shy. She could see the salon up ahead. Yet, he was still trailing her. He wasn't even being threatening. OOOOHHH! She stamped her feet in irritation. Tears started to sting at her. Maybe he didn't really want her. But he was following her! He was going to drive her mad! She giggled. Too late. She sighed as she came to the door of the Janette's salon. She looked up at the sign done in the very funny lettering. It wasn't fair, she thought. She'd done everything to encourage him. He hadn't even tried to rape her or anything. OOOOH! He was no gentleman! She stamped the dirt off her shoes and headed in. Well! I don't need someone like that, I can find someone else. The thing was, she thought sadly, she did want him. He just didn't want her.


	8. Chapter 8 La Vue Secondaire

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Forever Knight do not belong to me. I am only borrowing some of their characters.

**Summary**: Crossover between the Forever Knight/Buffy-verses. Dru has a vision. Janette decides to help. Nick and Angel cannot be found. Janette goes to Natalie for help. She calls Buffy and the four of them decide to take matters into their own hands.

**Author's Note**: Please "feed" the author. I apologize to any French speakers reading this story. All French words were taken from the Pocket Oxford Hachette French Dictionary 2000 edition. I have never studied French, please forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors.

**Chapter Eight – La Vue Secondaire**

Part One

Dru was sitting up in her bed. She was looking around nervously. _Drat! I could really use Miss Edith now. Something was going to happen..._ She had to do something. There was going to be a lot of blood. She smiled. _Mmmm. Yes, lots and lots of lovely blood. It'll need to be lapped up... No!_ She slapped a palm angrily down on the bed. _Stepmummy wouldn't like it. Daddy wouldn't like it. I need to..._ She frowned, her graceful features wrinkling. She had to figure this out.

"Drusilla, ma fille?" Dru's head snapped up. She heard the musical lilt of Janette's voice. The scent of chocolate and blood filled her senses. "May I come in?"

Drusilla jumped happily. Janette! Yes, yes! Her new friend could help. She was sure! She flailed around frantically. She hurriedly made the bed and grabbed her wrapper. She ran to the door and gave her biggest smile. The one Daddy had said could melt the deadest and coldest of hearts. "Please, please, Janette!"

Janette chuckled looking at the child. Which is really what she was. A child. She had the body of a young woman and had been a vampire for nearly 150 years. But, still, a child for all that. She smiled at her as she entered the girl's room. She was carrying in a tray with some fruit, two cups of chocolate, and, most important of all, two goblets containing their breakfast. She looked around herself at the room as she set the tray at a small table in the room. The girl had made the bed hastily before she had entered the room. Looking at Drusilla, she noticed that the girl has old-fashioned tastes, probably dating back to her mortal life. She smiled fondly at the girl. It was nice to have her here, she thought. She really did like her. "Here we are, dear. Petit déjeuner. Breakfast."

"Ooh, how lovely!" She cooed. It was so lovely. And, chocolate, too. She had never lost her taste for that. She clapped her hands gaily. "But, Janette, I do understand French, you know. I had a **proper** education."

"Of course, my dear. I'm sorry. So few people do study French anymore. Quel dommage!" She cried striking her chest melodramatically.

Drusilla giggled and helped herself to the goblet of blood. Mmmm. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was human. She frowned. Maybe she should try animal...

Janette noticed the play of emotion on the young vampire's face. Interesting. "Do not worry about the source overmuch, ma fille. Some of my patrons pay off their debts with donations."

This seemed to calm Drusilla down. She smiled happily and took a sip of chocolate. Oooh! It was made from scratch. Well, what else would it be? She keened in pleasure.

Janette looked up at the sound of the keening. It was a sound of pure contentment and pleasure. She had really never heard such a sound. Their kind didn't do such things. Drusilla and her sire were much more primal creatures really. Growls and keens. A really quite beautiful thing. "I'm glad you are enjoying l'chocolat, ma fille. I have always found it to be a delightful way to wake up, non?"

Drusilla nodded her head happily. Everything was so perfect! Then she saw more. Janette looked at her in worry and dread. What was this? Drusilla was completely wrapped up in the vision. She dropped her cup of chocolate and grasped her head. "Oooooh!" She cried out. "Blood, blood, everywhere and not a drop to drink. Everything is breaking and the stars are crying out in vengeance! Hunger, hunger. It's so hungry... OOOOHH!" Drusilla let out one final cry and collapsed.

Janette was extremely frightened. She was more frightened by Drusilla's strange little speech than she had been by anything in her nine centuries of unlife. She reached forward to touch Drusilla's quivering form. _What did it mean? Did she have la vue secondaire? Was she a sensitive?_ Janette shook her head in shock and confusion. Yet, it all meant something and it was trapped in this simple and childish brain. Nicolas! Yes, she would call him. His partner would surely understand. She leapt and ran from the room.

In her own room, she grabbed a quick glass of sherry. It was definitely time for a drink. She reached for the phone and looked at the clock quickly. _Très bien, six. Nicolas should be at his office by now._ She dialed the number from memory. She counted seven rings and disconnected. She dialed his cell phone this time. Again, she counted seven rings with no success. She sat down in her chair, nursing her sherry. Now what? She had to do something. Should she call LaCroix? Non. Non. She needed to talk to someone who understood the girl. Natalie! That's it! Natalie, she was sure, could find Nicolas. However, she would have to go to la docteur in person. She got up hastily and rushed to the girl's room.

Drusilla was now awake. She was nursing her blood and nibbling on some fruit. Something was going to happen. She needed Daddy. Daddy would know what to do. She was sorry about Janette. She was probably very disturbed at what had happened. Lord knows, she had been told hundreds of times just how evil this gift was. Even Daddy had said so. Of course, that had been the **old** Daddy. She hadn't asked her **new** Daddy what he thought. She looked up when Janette hurried into the room and smiled nervously.

"Ah! Ma fille! Ma fille! You are feeling better, non? Très bien, très bien. You need to get dressed, s'il vous plait. We are going to try and find ton papa, oui? I have tried calling Nicolas with no answer. So, we will go to la police ourselves." Drusilla jumped up at this. Daddy! She was going to help her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, yes, madame Janette. I can get ready very quickly. You'll see." Drusilla jumped up to the wardrobe and started to throw clothes about in preparation.

Janette chuckled and headed back to her room to prepare. She was really quite an adorable child. Natalie could help them, but would she? Janette's brow furrowed as she rooted around in her own wardrobe. Natalie was a very helpful sort, but she was une scientifique. That could make her skeptical about things like la vue secondaire. Still... Janette thoughts were running in circles. She was the best person to ask about this.

Part Two

Dr. Natalie Lambert looked up from her microscope suddenly at the rap on her door. It was a quick insistent rapping. She really hated to be disturbed during the microscopic examination, but... RAP! RAP! Still, it didn't sound like they were going anywhere soon. She made a few final notes and went to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to be confronted by Janette. She stepped back, startled. She and Janette were not friends. The only thing they had in common was their feeling for Nick.

"Janette?" Nat asked in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

Janette swept into the room with a young, pale woman behind her. Janette was wearing what Nat always had thought of as her travelling clothes. Dark slacks, a short, hooded woolen coat, and a pair of calf boots. The woman that had accompanied her was very slim and had a strange expression on her face. She was dressed in an full-length dress as if she was from another time. Maybe she was, she mused to herself. If she was with Janette, it was very possible she wasn't human. Looking back into Janette's eyes, she could see that she was extremely agitated. This was very worrying. _What could possibly agitate **her**? Janette had lived through God knows how many wars. What could possibly upset her?_

"Janette, please calm down. Have a seat. Would you like, well, I can't offer blood. But, I can find some water or coffee." She smiled and motioned the two woman towards some office chairs. The other woman took her chair, smiling at Nat politely and curiously. She shuddered involuntarily. Really it was like being on a buffet and having one of the patrons determine how she would taste. Disturbing. However, she wasn't afraid. She trusted Janette to keep the other in line.

Janette refused the offer of a chair. She was still very agitated at the whole turn of events. In the cab on the way over to the Medical Examiner's, she had tried calling Nicolas a few more times, still with no success. She paced nervously.

Now, Nat was really worried. The more Janette paced, the more upset she got. Was it --- "Janette, please, you're upsetting me. Has something happened? Is it --- Nick?"

Janette turned and looked at the mortal girl. She really didn't like her much, she was sure in the end she would be more harm than good for her Nicolas. Still, she never tried to hurt him overtly. And, she wasn't un toubib like some of the others that had tried to help Nicolas over the centuries. She smiled at Natalie. "Non, non, la docteur Natalie, it is nothing like that. I just can't contact Nicolas. I need your help, s'il vous plait. This young lady is Drusilla, she is Nicolas' new partner's..."

Hmmm, Janette thought, she could hardly expose her or the partner if Nicolas hadn't told Natalie. He probably had, but she couldn't take the chance...

Natalie looked up at Janette's hesitation. _Oh! She isn't sure if I know._ "Janette, I know that Nick's new partner is a vampire. And, so is she, judging by the rather hungry looks she's been giving me. Has she, well, has she fed?"

Janette chuckled. The child was looking at her like that. Drusilla looked up at the comment and smiled at Nat. Nat shivered again. "Yes, yes, I fed. You just smell yummy. Like... pomegranates! My mummy used to like them, you know. They made her hands all red, just like blood."

Nat shivered again. She didn't want to be alone with this one. And, the way she spoke. It was so simple, almost like a child. There was something else, though. Almost like she could look right through you. Like she could see into your soul, your very core. She hastily looked up into Janette's eyes. She smiled at her. "Yes, well. That's very nice. Still, Janette.. Nick and Angel are out of town, they were called out to Hamilton. I don't think they'll be back for quite a while. Some pretty rough country, the cell phones might not work in certain areas."

"Merde!" Janette cried out. "What will we do now?"

"What's happened?" Natalie was very curious now.

Janette considered the question. She wasn't sure what to tell Natalie. She sat down and sighed. "Yes, Drusilla has la vue secondaire." At the look of puzzlement on Natalie's face, she continued. "The.. the second sight? She can see the future."

Nat looked skeptical. Second sight? Visions? Hardly scientific. But, if she'd been asked about vampires fifteen years ago, she would've denied them as well. Still...

Drusilla narrowed her eyes at this new woman's expression. She didn't believe. She should. _I've never been wrong. Never._ "You don't believe. You should. You lost a niece some years ago. A bad man came and took her away. Nicky told you when they found her."

Natalie gasped. _How could she know? Nick wouldn't have just..._ She shook her head violently. Nick's partner could've told her. It wasn't likely but, it could've happened that way. The way she said it was so frightening. However she had to believe that Nick had said something. It was better than the alternative. "N-nick. He told his partner – he could've told you. Or J-janette, he could've told her."

Drusilla shook her head in disgust. She should understand. "I'm telling the truth. I see things. I've always seen things. The priests they said it was the touch of Satan. That it was nothing more than pure evil."

Janette snorted in disapproval. _Yes, priests would say that to a young girl. Especially in the old days. However, this wasn't helping. It would just alienate Natalie._ "Drusilla, be kind. This is all new to Natalie. Natalie, I'm sorry. Please just accept that she can see things. As une expérience, no?"

Nat started breathing deeper to calm down. She nodded, smiling weakly at Janette. Yes, yes, she could do that. "Yes, of course, I'm sure I can do that. Thank you, Janette. What exactly do you need from me?"

"She has seen something most frightening. All about blood and stars screaming for vengeance. However, she does not make much sense. I was hoping her daddy could help."

"Her daddy?" _Now, I'm really confused. She's a vampire – isn't her daddy dead?_ "She's a vampire. Wouldn't her father be long gone by now?"

Drusilla giggled and started to open her mouth to speak. Janette motioned at her to be silent. No sense in upsetting Natalie any further. "Not her father. Her sire. Angel... Detective Angelus is her sire."

"Sire? Do you mean like LaCroix is for you and Nick? Is that what you mean?"

Janette nodded, grateful that she didn't have to go into every grisly detail.

Natalie thought about this. "Well, I'm not sure I can reach Nick or Angel. However, we can try Mrs. Angelus. She seems quite... um, capable." That should cover it. But would she want to talk to vampires? She seemed the sort to kill first and ask questions later.

Janette shuddered involuntarily. "Mon dieu! Non! Elle qui faire périr! Non!"

(Translation: "My God! No! The Slayer! No!")

Drusilla came to life at this. Of course! Buffy would know what to do! "Yes! Call her! Stepmummy will know what to do!"

Janette wasn't sure. She felt instinctively that staying away from the Slayer was the best course of action, yet... She looked to Natalie for her opinion. "Natalie, what are your thoughts? I do not want to meet my death. But.. the vision was very horrible. If she truly has la vue secondaire, we must stop what is to happen."

Nat nodded, thinking to herself. Perhaps it would be safer if they met her here, she could act as a mediator. She shook her head in disbelief. She was acting like she believed this madwoman. That's what she was. She really seemed quite mad. However...

"Yes, Janette, I agree. I'll look up Detective Angelus' home number and ask her to come over. Perhaps if I act as mediator and if neither of you makes any threatening moves, we can live through the evening."

As she looked up the number on the computer, Nat shuddered at the sound of maniacal laughter coming from Drusilla. It seemed as if she knew something that belied Nat's calm statement. She shivered. It was just as if someone had walked over her grave.

Part Three

Buffy couldn't believe she'd come at the doctor's request. _I should've just told her to get lost._ She shook her head in consternation. She'd also tried to get a hold of Angel and Nick. Just like Dr. Lambert had said, they weren't answering their cell phones. _I really don't want to deal with Drusilla. Unless of course said dealing meant burying a stake deep in her heart._ She groaned out loud at the promise she had given her husband. _Why? Why had I promised that?_

She became alert at the first quivers up and down her spine. Vampires. More than one. So, she was closer. She neared Dr. Lambert's office and pushed open the door. There inside the room were three women. A very tense Dr. Lambert. _Well, I'd be tense too if I was in the same room with Dru._ She noticed that the good doctor wouldn't look Dru in the eye. _Good for her._ Then, there was the second woman. She was very, very beautiful. She must be this Janette. One of the vampires Angel mentioned. And, then there was Dru. Crazy, beautiful, homicidal Dru. Dru was looking up at her and smiling, smiling quite happily. Buffy shivered in disgust.

"Stepmummy!" Buffy flinched when Dru screamed out that. _God, no, couldn't she just call me Slayer? Or Mrs. Angelus? Or even just Buffy? But, stepmummy? I don't know how I can handle being called that._

Drusilla jumped up against Nat and Janette's protestations. She ran to her stepmummy and put her arms around her in an embrace. _That was it!_ Buffy thought in anger. With one arm firmly braced in Dru's stomach, she threw her across the room. Dru impacted on some scientific equipment in the corner. Nat flinched as she thought how many man-hours in work she'd just lost. _Damn! We should've met her somewhere else. Like a firing range. Or a padded cell._

Janette moved quickly to Drusilla. _Hmmm, that was way too fast. Way too fast indeed._ Buffy filed the information away. _This different breed of vampire is certainly something I need to learn about. Especially if they move like that._

"Drusilla!" Janette scolded the child. "We told you NO threatening moves. Comprendez vous?"

"I'm sorry, Janette." Drusilla whined. "I was just so happy to see my..."

"DON'T SAY IT, DRU!" Buffy yelled angrily.

"Please, please, calm down." Nat tried to calm every one down. "I really don't want to come to the attention of Security."

Buffy took a deep breath. _Quite right. I never have good experience with security, or the police for that matter._ She smiled at Dr. Lambert. "I'm sorry, doctor. You're quite right. I would appreciate it if Dru could call me something other than stepmummy. It just rubs me the wrong way."

Janette by this time had helped Dru back to the chair. "Certainement. I'm sure she can do that. Oui, ma fille?" Drusilla nodded happily. _Anything! I'm just too eager. I just have to be patient. Stepmummy will see. She can love me, I know she can!_ "Now, Madame Angelus, Drusilla has had a vision, a terrible thing she saw. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Do you believe, Madame? Natalie, here, is une scientifique. She is very skeptical."

Buffy didn't know why, but she liked this French vampire. Even if she didn't understand half of her words. But she did like her. She nodded politely. "Oh, yes. I believe Drusilla. Even if I don't like her. Even if I want to kill her. But, I do believe her. She's never been wrong, you know."

Nat listened to all of this with a grain of salt. She still couldn't believe. Still, if there was even a chance that the strange woman was right and she did nothing, she would never be able to live with herself.

Buffy turned to Drusilla. "Now, Dru, what's all this about a vision? And, remember, you lead me into a trap, I'll kill you. Painlessly."

Drusilla's lower lip protruded in petulance. How mean of her. She opened her mouth and began her story.

Part Four

Natalie couldn't believe what she was doing. They were in the PATH tunnels underneath downtown Toronto. They had entered through the City Hall entrance using Nat's security pass. They were heading towards the Four Seasons Performing Arts Center. That's the target. She looked around and shuddered nervously. No one really knew Nat's secret. She was afraid of underground spaces. Petrified really. It was that feeling of being buried alive. She hated it. She wasn't really claustrophobic. Just hated being underground. Yet here she was.

It had taken nearly an hour to extract the sense from Drusilla's vision. And that had been what it was like – an extraction, almost like surgery. Even after they got all they could from her, it was still incredibly vague. Janette and Drusilla made sketches and maps from the information. The information had all seemed so very limited to Nat. Even if what she said had been true, there was no way they could ever act on it. However, Janette and Buffy surprised her. They accepted what this Drusilla had said and set out to fill in the missing pieces.

Janette got on her cell phone and had started calling people – probably vampires, Nat had realized. She photographed the sketches with her phone and sent it to these people. Eventually she found someone who had recognized it. Apparently, several of her kind used it as a feeding ground. No deaths, she had said in answer to the glares from Nat and Buffy. They feed and then they hypnotize the victim to forget what had ever happened. No body, no police, no questions. Voilá! The target is directly beneath the Four Seasons Performing Arts Center!

Buffy, for her part, was also busy. She called someone she referred to as her Watcher. (Definitely with a capital W, Nat thought.) She called him Giles and she started giving him all their information. Nat got online and set up a web cam conference. He was an older gentleman with a distinct British accent. He had been quite upset to see Drusilla there. Like Buffy, he didn't seem to like her either. He didn't seem very comfortable with his computer. He kept on saying things like "oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" and "bloody hell" and would grab book after book after book. All of the books had looked quite old to Nat. However, he had seemed very professional. If hunting evil underground whatevers could be a profession. He really needed to digitize all of that information, Nat mused as she cleaned up her lab. If they were to ever leave, she didn't want it to look like she'd been fighting for her life.

That was yet to come, she thought as she looked nervously around the tunnel. It was so quiet. Deathly quiet. At least her lab had equipment that hummed and whirred, there was nothing down here. However, her companions seemed very comfortable. _I suppose, vampires would be. A good place to move through the city without fear of sunlight. And, Buffy, if she really did hunt vampires, this would be an excellent place._

Natalie shifted the bag higher up on her shoulder. When Buffy was finally given her marching orders (as Nat liked to think of it), they'd made a plan. She smiled grimly, yes, they had ALL made a plan. A Slayer, two vampires, and one very, very nervous forensic pathologist. She wasn't nearly as strong or fast as the others. Still, she felt she had to help. So, she'd ransacked her office for weapons. Most Buffy had just snorted at. She was right. You had to get awful close for a scalpel to work. Most of her 'weapons' were designed for victims who were still... as the grave. So, she grabbed some first aid supplies.. just in case. On their way out, however, Buffy noticed the fire axe. She broke the glass with her elbow and handed it Nat. She said it was much more useful, just remember to aim for the head. And to not pull back – the demons wouldn't.

Nyazian troll witches. That's what they were after. She'd seen the picture that nice Mr. Giles had held up to the web cam. She shuddered at the memory. Even Janette was affected. At least that 's what she had gotten from the stream of French that had come from her mouth. Words like merde, enfer,monstre.They had to stop them, too. They were going to sacrifice a bunch of mortals... humans. This was so they could open something called a hellmouth. Nat wasn't sure what that was, but judging by the name it wasn't good.

_Damn, Nick! Out of all the nights to be incommunicado, you had to pick tonight?_ Nat was sure she wasn't the only one that wished Nick, or Angel, or even LaCroix was there. Janette had asked if she could call LaCroix. But Buffy had ruled that completely out. She was upset enough that she had two vampires – but three? It wasn't only no, it was hell, no! So, there were four women picking their way up the tunnels. Nat, at least, had the good sense to leave messages on the voice mail of both detectives and their home answering machines. Surely, one of them would check that. At the very least, their bodies might be found. Hmmm... Maybe not the vampires. But hers and Buffy's there surely would be something left. Maybe not. She quickly suppressed that thought, it was just too gruesome to contemplate.

They had halted at a T-connection. Buffy looked silently at Janette. Janette aimed her to the north. Apparently, Buffy hadn't been hunting these grounds yet. Thankfully, Janette did know her way around. Looking around, she shuddered again. Still no sign of life. Looking at her companions, she saw Drusilla smiling at her and nodding her head as if to say everything's alright. Nat smiled back and kept her eyes on Buffy. She wasn't sure why but she felt if she was going to survive the evening, it would be by doing what Buffy told her to.

Part Five

The two detectives were heading back to Toronto in Angel's 1967 Plymouth convertible. Nick was leaning back in the leather seat. Ah, he thought to himself, having an undead partner was going to be nice. No more worrying about if your partner has had garlic recently. He shuddered at the thought of Schanke breathing on him while chewing a clove of garlic.

Angel heard his partner sigh and saw him shudder out of the corner of his eye. "Anything wrong?"

Nick chuckled. However, his partner would be able to hear every little thing. "No, Angel, I was just thinking about the advantages of having an undead partner." Angel's eyebrow rose in question. "Well, I had this partner once, Schanke, he was told chewing garlic was good for him. Nearly lost it after smelling his breath, I'll tell you."

Angel had to laugh at this. That certainly was enough to shudder at. He looked at the road signs. _Only another 40 kilometers to go. About 30 minutes. I should call Buffy and see if she needs anything. He looked at his watch. It was two in the morning. No, she'd still be on patrol. I'll call later._ He looked to Nick. "Yeah another nice thing is not worrying if your partner needs to stop at the rest area."

Angel and Nick laughed heartily together. Nick still worried. Angel had been Angelus. The stories he had heard... Still, he liked Angel. Angel seemed to be, by nature, a quiet man. He always let Nick do the talking, only asking a question if Nick didn't seem to ask the one he wanted. He was a watcher. That wasn't surprising, though. If a vampire survives to that age, he has to learn to be patient, to watch, to plan. Impetuous and impulsive vampires don't live long at all.

Angel was thinking about this too. Very rarely did he find a vampire in the Americas that had heard of him. However, Nick had lived in Europe for most of his eight centuries. Of course, he had heard of him. That wasn't good. He wanted Nick to trust him. Unfortunately, when others found out of what he had done, that usually didn't happen. Except for rather exceptional people. People like Willow and... Fred. Angel cringed at the thought of Fred. He missed her.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked. He recognized the look on Angel's face. Pain. Loss. Guilt.

Angel smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I was just thinking of a friend I had lost. She was very special. She accepted me. She never questioned about my past, she knew, and just loved me for who I was."

Nick nodded. He knew all too well what that was like. Natalie. Nat was like that. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call her. Angel cocked an eyebrow. "Nat. I thought I'd call and..."

"Good idea. Say hello for me." Angel tuned the radio to CERK, keeping the volume low. Over the last week, he'd come to enjoy LaCroix's radio show. Even if he didn't care for the man himself.

"... not in my office right now, but if you leave a message I'll get right back to you." There was a short pause and second message, a personal addition made by Nat. "If that's you Nick, please, please check your voice mail." Nick came to attention at that last.

"What was that?" Angel asked, turning off the radio. He smiled at Nick when he glared at him. "Sorry, Nick, couldn't help. Preternatural vampire ears, and all that. She sounded a little upset, didn't you think?"

"I did. Better call my voice mail." He pressed the voice mail button on his phone and waited. Worrying. He listened to the message, fear and terror filling his stomach. "Mon dieu!"

"Hell and damnation." Angel agreed, his Irish brogue coloring his voice. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator. A hellmouth. Damn! Buffy and Drusilla. Double damn! This will never end well.

Nick looked at Angel in concern. "Damn! What an idiot! Stop the car!"

A large growl came from within Angel's chest. "What the hell are ye on about, boyo?"

Nick shook his head at the deep Irish brogue. He'd forgotten what one of those was like. "I can fly, damn you!" The car swerved to the side of road almost immediately. Angel whirled on him.

"By yourself? Or can you carry a passenger?"

Nick thought about this. He was strong. However, Angel was a large man. But... "Yes! I can carry you. It might not be top speed. But, damn, it'll be faster than the damn car."

"Great. Let me get a bag out of the trunk and we're off." Nick started to protest, but knew it would be useless. He waited for Angel and then they were off, speeding through the night. Speeding to save their families. Their women. Nick prayed that he was fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9 The Girls Go Trolling

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Forever Knight do not belong to me. I am only borrowing some of their characters.

**Summary:**

Crossover with the FK and Buffy-verses. Buffy, Natalie, Janette, and Drusilla have headed off to fight some demons trying to open a hellmouth in underground Toronto. Angel and Nick are trying to get to them in time. Meanwhile, LaCroix is looking for Drusilla and Janette.

**Author's Note:**

Please read and review.

**Chapter 9 – The Girls Go Trolling**

Part One

LaCroix was concerned. He hadn't been able to pick up Drusilla's scent once this evening. Where was she? The last two nights she'd gone out hunting. She was very discreet, he'd noticed. Only grabbing the criminal element. People that wouldn't be missed. She also was very efficient at disposal of the bodies. LaCroix flew across the cityscape. She was nowhere to be seen or scented. He'd have to go to Janette, but he didn't want to inflame Angelus' temper. There was no sense in that. _Maybe, I could just stop for a drink. Or to see Janette._

He landed in the alley outside the Raven. He really shouldn't delude himself. Rationalization wasn't going to solve anything. He wanted her, damn! He needed her. He had felt that she knew he had been following her. But, she never confronted him. And now she was missing. A connection, perhaps?

LaCroix entered the club and looked around. Hm. Janette doesn't seem to be here. He looked around for Mischa. No, he wasn't in either. LaCroix was becoming agitated, well, at least tense. LaCroix had never really done agitated well. He was 2,000-years old for God's sake! Well, he thought, maybe not God. He shouldn't be chasing after a mere girl. Still...

LaCroix turned to the bartender. "Marie, where is Janette?"

The bartender looked up and smiled at LaCroix. He could practically smell the tension coming off of her in waves. Marie had always been a little afraid of him. In most circumstances, this just pleased him all the more. But right now, he didn't have time for it. "J-janette said she w-wouldn't be w-working tonight."

LaCroix stared at her. "Where? Where did she say she was going?"

Marie started to panic at the tone in his voice. _Damn!_ He thought. _She's going to bolt. Just like a damn deer._ He starts to open his mouth to apologize and she fled to the back room. _Damn! Now what?_ He sits back in a chair and starts to think. _Maybe they're okay. Then again... Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll just call Nicholas!_ LaCroix leaped to his feet and sped to the back to make his phone call.

Part Two

Nick had to make a stop. Angel was growling and pacing while Nick got his bearings. They'd discovered that the trip was easier if they made semi-frequent stops. It wasn't that Nick couldn't carry Angel's load. It's just that Angel's size really made a difference due to drag. Nick furtively looked at Angel. He was having trouble holding his human visage, and that was truly disturbing. He'd thought he looked frightening. He shuddered.

Angel smelled fear. _Nick? Damn! I have to get a hold of myself. Buffy..._ His features softened as he tamped down on this demon. "Nick? Sorry. Don't mean to get all prehistoric on you."

Nick smiled. Good, this was the Angel he liked hanging around. "It's alright, Angel. I'm upset, too. It would be bad enough if it was Janette. But Janette and Nat.. Why would they take her? Plus, I'm worried more about Janette being with the Slayer, than these demons. It's just a recipe for ..."

"Disaster." Angel nodded grimly. "There's no other word for it. I wouldn't worry about Janette though. I'm more worried about the combination of Drusilla and Buffy. Personally, I don't think these demons have a chance. I don't think Dr. Lambert probably took no for an answer, though. She seemed like a rather strong-willed individual to me."

Nick nodded mutely. He was right. Nat couldn't even be mesmerized by one of them. She probably did just go. "You're probably right. That's just what Nat would do. However, why would the Slayer – I mean, Buffy – why wouldn't she just tell her--"

"Tell her no?" Angel chuckled. The man really did know very little at about women, for as long as he had lived.

Nick sighed and chuckled sadly. He was right. Nat would've gone anyway. She'd be safer with Buffy than on her own. "Yes, I guess you're right. Well, maybe we should---"

He was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He exchanged a look with Angel. Damn! I don't have time for thi--

"Answer it." Angel's commanded. Nick bristled under the tone in his voice. It was a tone that brooked no opposition. However, he, like most vampires, hated to be put under submission. He opened his mouth to argue, but Angel's growl stopped him. "I said, answer it! It could be the girls, damn fool!"

Nick froze. _Damn! He's right! What a fool I am!_ He grabbed the phone. "Nat? Janette?"

Angel groaned. _Hell, he's eight hundred years old, and acts like a bloody fledgling!_ Nick cursed under his breath when he heard LaCroix's voice. Hell! I don't have time... Wait! LaCroix can help! "LaCroix! Wait! Don't talk! Janette is in trouble. She's with the Slayer, Nat, and that girl Drusilla. They're trying to stop some demons... No! Don't interrupt. Just try and get to them. I'm about ten miles out of town and I'm flying in with Angel. We need your help. They'll be in the PATH tunnels underneath the Four Seasons. Do you follow me?"

Angel's growls were increasing in volume. Nick looked nervously over to him. _If the girls don't die, I might at the rate this is going._ He shuddered in response. It wouldn't take too much for Angel to force him into submission... "Yes! Yes! LaCroix – thanks! We'll be there as soon as we can. We--"

Nick wasn't able to finish his thought. Angel had snatched the phone out of his hand. "Now, listen, LaCroix, you mustn't just grab the girls and get out. If someone is really trying to open the hellmouth, you **must** help Buffy to shut it. You must! --- Damn it! Just do as I ask, and I won't rip your spine out when I see you!"

Angel growled and threw the phone at Nick. No, he thought, I definitely don't want to get him mad. Not a good idea, not at all. "So, Angel, off we go?"

Angel's eyes flashed yellow as he nodded grimly. "Now."

Part Three

_Good. We're nearly there._ Buffy thought to herself. She wasn't really happy having the three of them with her. However, now, she was sure Janette would be an asset. She was sensible, and suitably serious about this. Buffy wasn't sure if she'd ever have been able to explain a hellmouth. What she wasn't sure of – was dealing with Drusilla. She looked back at the two following her. Drusilla, she knew, could be quite deadly. She just wanted to make sure she was lethal to the right target. Then, there was that doctor. She knew she shouldn't have let her come. She was mortal – with no training, well no combat training. Damn! They were going to have to be very careful if they were going to live through this.

Janette looked at her companions. Drusilla would be fine, she was sure. She seemed to have calmed down since the Slayer had arrived. It was Natalie she worried about. She was no killer, no fighter. What would Nicolas do if she died? He would never forgive her, never. She was about to exchange places with Drusilla when Buffy rose her hand and motioned for them to stop. Janette focused. Someone is coming.. and they do not smell human. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. No, definitely not human. They smell quite... du maladie.

Natalie came to a halt with her companions. She looked at the three of them. She felt quite inferior. The vampires definitely felt... no, a better word would be smelled... something. Janette cocked her ear as if listening for something. Nat looked at her, a question in her eyes. She nodded, smiling in a comforting way. She held up two.. no, three fingers! So, there were three of them. Somehow, she didn't think that made them the superior force. She looked at Janette with interest. They really must not smell very nice at all, judging by Janette's wrinkled nose and Drusilla's sour face. Nat tried to concentrate.. she didn't smell a thing. She mouthed some words to Janette ... _how close_?

Janette was very impressed with the girl. She was trying very hard not to show her fear. Any mortal would be fooled. But Janette could smell it. She'd been quite afraid since they entered the PATH tunnels. She was probably more afraid for being in the tunnels than what was to come. She cocked an ear for the creatures... They really were very close... it would be any moment now... she nearly shrieked as she was pulled against the wall.

Buffy had barely pulled them all against the wall. They were nearly there. They would pass right in front of them. This would be the best chance. She had a feeling that they needed to be at the target to open the hellmouth. If that was the case, this would be their best chance. Wait a minute! What about the sacrifices they spoke of? She looked at Janette and whispered very, very softly. If she was like Angel, she'd hear... "Any humans?"

Humans? Janette concentrated. No, Natalie and the Slayer were the only humans she could pick up. She focused and reached out with her senses, all of them – No, definitely not. They were the only humans. She shook her head and looked at the Slayer. _How many did they need? More than two?_ She mouthed hoping that the girl would understand.

Drusilla looked up at this. Her eyes narrowed. How many? She scented the air. Hmm, Buffy and the doctor of death were the only humans. But, there were supposed to be three... She was sure of this. She frowned in puzzlement. Where would the third human come from, she wondered. She looked at the others and held up three fingers.

Buffy looked at this exchange. _Why did Janette think there were only two?_ She looked around and realized the answer. She shuddered. _Damn!_ _Why didn't I think of that?_ _Me and Dr. Lambert are the only humans. But, Dru seemed to think that they needed three. Where would they get the third... Damn! We so do not have time for this!_ The troll witches were getting too close. She turned around at a touch on her sleeve, arms up for a fight. The doctor. She was motioning with her arms in silence. Buffy watched her in confusion until she realized. _She wants to know what we should do. Hell, I'm not even sure._ She contemplated this. They really didn't have time to discuss anything. She looked at Dru and Janette. They were looking at her expectantly. They really should have a plan. Her head went up. She could hear them now, it would be any minute. There really was only one thing to do. Attack. She mouthed the word: _Attack._

Nat tensed almost convulsively. Here. Now. She'd never actually... Nat felt Janette's arm on her. She was smiling and she leant into Nat. "I will try to take care of you. Just remember, always move. Keep focused. Aim at the head or the center of the chest.. This will quite probably get quite ugly. Don't worry about me, Drusilla, or the Slayer. Just take care of yourself. Comprendez vous?"

Nat smiled at her and mouthed only two words: _Thank you._ Janette patted her shoulder twice before turning back to front. Nat reached into the bag she had carried and started filling her pockets with items that she had brought. She was glad she had decided to grab one of the vests that the paramedics and crime scene boys had. They had plenty of pockets for what she had brought. She wasn't sure if it would have an effect, but she prayed it did. She said a silent prayer and held the axe in what she hoped was an offensive, or at least defensive, posture.

Buffy smiled at her companions. All they had to do was stop them. _There were four of us and three of them. Of course, one of us is a mortal. _However, this would work if she could depend on the two vampires. She suppressed a snort. _What would Giles say if he could see me now? However, it wasn't like I have much of a choice. Maybe I should have..._

She hadn't time to finish her thought. They were here. And, damn! They were ugly!

Part Four

They had finally made it to Toronto. Nick started to relax a little, but not much. He still had to make it to the Four Seasons, and then down to the PATH tunnels. Still, even if they did all that, they still might be too late. They could already be too... He shook his head to dispel that thought. Perhaps LaCroix has already made it. These creatures would have to be pretty powerful to take HIM out. He shuddered thinking about Janette and Natalie... He knew that Janette could take care of herself, still...

"How far to the Four Seasons?" Angel growled. Nick started at the yellow eyes and fangs. Angel was having a lot of trouble. He really didn't relish the thought of what might happen to him if they didn't get there in time. If these things that Nat had talked about didn't get killed, he certainly would. He recognized the look. Angel was in a blood fury. The only way to appease that fury was to give it blood. Lots of blood.

"Not far." Nick replied. "One more quick flight should do it. Then we just have to get into the tunnels."

"There's an entrance to the building? Or should we try for the sewers?"

"No, not necessary. There is an entrance... it should be locked at this hour... however, that shouldn't be an issue."

"Can you find the entrance easily?" Angel asked, concerned. He didn't want to be wandering aimlessly looking for the entrance. He had to get to Buffy before... well, before whatever happened.

"No problem. Went to see a ballet there last month."

Angel nodded. _Good, good. Wonder if the ballet company here is any good. Not that I could take Buffy. She fell asleep at the last one._ He shrugged out of his internal thoughts as Nick motioned that he was ready to move. Angel relaxed and let Nick fly him out on the last leg of the journey. _This really is a great way to travel_, he mused. _It's probably a good thing my breed never developed this ability. In the old days, I would've been able to inflict a lot more carnage if I'd been able to do this._

He scanned the horizon as they flew. It was really quite an experience. Nick didn't fly like a bird or Superman or anything else he had ever seen. It was more like he just sped from one place to the next. Like that comic book The Flash. _I wonder how it works. Willow'd probably be able to explain it._ They flew over the buildings at a distance that was too close for comfort. His eyes had trouble tracking everything as it sped. Nick's senses probably focused in on what he needed. He noticed that Nick never spoke as he flew. He would bet that one or two of Nick's senses cut out as he flew. As little sensory information as possible would be good in a situation like...

They had landed. Angel looked around. They were on the roof of what should be the performing arts center. He looked to Nick. His eyes had glowed golden as they flew, but now they were back to their original human color. His eyes scanned the roof for the door, but Nick had already moved ahead of him. Coming to the door Angel moved to kick it in, when Nick stopped him. He glared at him and growled. Nick had finally had enough. "Can you can it already? I know you're uptight, but I'm getting tired of the whole growling thing. And... we do not need to kick in the door. There are other ways."

Angel backed down. He smirked, Nick was being either extremely brave or extremely foolhardy. He was hardly in the mood at the moment to be confronted on anything. People as well as demons had been dismembered for less. He watched as Nick actually picked the lock. Angel'd give his eye teeth to discover where he'd picked that little skill up. His companion always seemed so law abiding. Even as a vampire, he probably had always gone by the book.

Entering into the building, Nick headed towards the elevator. This'll be the best bet. He turned to Angel, who was at least trying not to growl and snarl so much. "This should be the fastest way down. The elevator, in the off hours, is down at the basement floor. We can fly down and --- what the hell?"

Angel had just leaped into the open space where the doors had been forced open. Nick looked down and listened for the impact. Angel didn't fly, did he? He heard the distant sound of two feet hitting the elevator car. _Well, I'll be damned_-- Nick flew into the space and glided to the bottom. As he came to a stop, Angel was ripping the top off of the elevator car. Nick gave up on trying to figure him out, and just followed him into the car. As they entered the cellar, they each took their bearings.

Angel and Nick exchanged a look. They really didn't need their preternatural senses to tell them which way to go. It was quite clear, judging by the sounds of fighting. Angel pulled a large sword and a battle axe out of the bag he had brought. Handing the sword wordlessly to Nick, they moved deeper into the darkness.

Part Five

Natalie found herself, quite to her surprise, enjoying herself. They were fighting three very ugly, very strong – well, things! _I guess they could be troll witches. They do kind of look like the picture in that book. However, the book hadn't mentioned anything about the smell. Personal hygiene was obviously not a priority._

Drusilla and Buffy had each paired off with one of these things, leaving Janette and Natalie to fight the remainder. Janette was strong, but apparently her strength was pretty evenly matched by – it. Nat kept on swinging the axe, occasionally making hits on the thing. At first, she had been very nervous. She'd been afraid to hit Janette. She knew that Nick would never forgive her if anything happened to her. It was funny. She knew that Janette was jealous of her, but she knew the truth. Nick could move on from her. But, not from Janette.

"Nat!" Janette screamed. "Now is not the time to think!"

Nat started out of her thoughts as the creature lashed out at her midsection with a wicked looking knife. She flinched backwards as Janette kicked at the creature. However, not quite in time. She winced in pain as she felt the knife cut through her side. She fell back against the wall, dropping the axe. The thing came at her again. She tried kicking it away. It was like kicking a tree. It was futile. Janette managed to occupy it for a few minutes while Nat recovered herself. She knew they had to kill it. They couldn't just keep on this way. She looked down at the axe and back up at the thing. She'd never get to it in time.

Buffy was getting really disgusted. These troll-bitches were just too ugly and stinky. Her foot shot out and she kicked her adversary against the wall. It just got up again and moved in closer. _Damn! We have to kill these things. I really don't think I'll be able to just snap their necks – I'd have to find them first._ She spotted Natalie's discarded axe. It looks like this is a standard slice-and-dice. She dove forward in a somersaulting movement for the axe.

Drusilla giggled, wrinkling their nose. The thing may have been a good fighter, but she really didn't like the smell. Even stepmummy and that death doctor notice it. It's that awful. She clawed out at the creature's eyes. It hardly even fazed it. _Hmmm..._ The creature hit her, propelling her forcefully onto the ground. _Oooh!_ Drusilla simmered. _My new dress is all dirty!_ She leapt up and attacked the creature with new-found rage.

Janette chuckled at the sound of Drusilla's rage. She flew at her adversary throwing her down. Her main advantage in this fight turned out not to be her strength, but her speed. Unfortunately, she and the creature were pretty evenly matched in strength, but her speed was really helping out. She just worried about Natalie. Although, she had to admit, she'd been really impressed with Natalie thus far. She'd never thought that Natalie could've lasted this long. But, she had a fire inside her. Who would have ever guessed? She caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. Natalie! She'd pulled something out of her pocket. Janette stepped back to see what she was up to.

_Mon dieu! _Natalie had thrown a glove – a surgical glove filled with some liquid right at the face of the demon Janette had been grappling with. She wrinkled her nose as the scent hit her. _Quelle odeur! Acide!_ The creature screamed, covering its face with its hands.

Buffy grabbed the axe and leapt to her feet in an attack posture. The troll-witch that had been fighting Janette and Dr. Lambert was screaming. _What's this? Hell! I'm sure not going to... well, there's something about a gift horse._ She rushed forward swinging the axe, neatly severing the creature's neck and screams. The other two looked at her and then at each other nervously. Drusilla's face broke into a quite dreadful smile. Buffy shuddered involuntarily. Her eyes met Dru's. _What's this?_ Dru's eyes were lit up as with a special secret. She turned to Janette and Dr. Lambert. _Her, too? Janette was looking as if she was expecting something. A lot like Dru... Like..._ She controlled a shudder as she felt the familiar feeling of a vampire approaching... _Of course! Angel! And, Janette's Sire?_ That would explain why Janette was looking that way. She looked at Dru. "Which way?"

Dru nodded towards the performing arts centre. They were coming that way. _Good! Good! This should work._ Janette shook her head and pointed the other way. _Ah! Her sire was coming that way._ Buffy motioned towards Dru and she grabbed the other demon. She held her until she could feel the vampire from the way Janette motioned getting closer. Janette was quite strong, so her sire should be more than capable.

Dru giggled as she grabbed her demon. _Yes! Yes! Stepmummy had such a good idea. I just have to wait until Daddy is close enough... Almost.. Near... Now!_ She twirled the demon about it and thrust it towards where her Daddy was approaching. She giggled in glee. _Daddy'll tear it apart, he will!_ She turned to look at her stepmummy. She smiled and tossed her demon in the opposite direction. Dru scented the air. _LaCroix! Now we can see if he can be as brutal as I likes my boys to be. Like Spike._ She sighed dreamily, remembering how he had driven a railroad tie down that man's chest. She still remembered it clearly, even though it was over a century ago.

Nick and Angel were rushing around the corner towards the girl, when Nick was suddenly hit by something. Something very ugly. Nick looked up at a very inhuman face. He wrinkled his nose. And smelly. He started to scurry backwards when he glimpsed a flash of metal from the corner of his eye. What the hell! He looked up just in time to see Angel swinging a broad sword in his direction. Damn! He froze, praying to whoever a vampire prays to that Angel didn't decapitate him too! He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping at least it would be quick. He felt the swish of air as the blade came down. He felt something cool on his chest. _Hmm... I wonder? Blood? But it doesn't smell---_

"You can get up, Nick." Angel intoned looking down and shaking his head in amusement at his partner. The poor boy was going to have to get used to him, he really was. Angel looked up at the sound of giggling. He rose an eyebrow as he looked at the two women giggling at him. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself. Dru and Buffy were standing next to each other giggling. Like two high school girls.

Nick got up, picking disgustedly at his now very dirty, very smelly shirt. He was never going to get the whatever it was out. Never. The smell was just disgusting. He looked over at Janette and Natalie. They were safe. A little banged up, but safe. There was another of those creatures on the ground near their feet. He could smell blood. Not too much, but... _Damn! When I think of what I would've done if I'd lost her!_ He strode quickly over and drug her too him.

"Nicolas! Non! Tu répugnant!" Janette cried out, struggling in his arms.

"Ma chérie, I am sorry." Nick soothed, stepping back and caressing her face with his hand. He opened his mouth when they heard a struggle. They spun around to see the last remaining demon flying through the air.

Nat had been cringing at the display between Nick and Janette when the final creature came flying through the air. Obviously LaCroix didn't like it anymore than they did, she thought. Then, she was surprised to see Buffy toss the axe through the air. It flew end-over-end towards the flying creature. No way, Nat thought, shaking her head. There is NO way that she can hit it. Absolutely --- "Oh my God!"

Angel and Drusilla looked at Nat's shocked face. Dru started to giggle. The poor, poor dear is really going to have to learn. Slayers should never be underestimated. Dru turned as she felt the hand on her arm. It was LaCroix. She gave him a big smile.

"You came!" She gave him a big hug. She could still feel the violence and rage barely contained under the surface. It smelled delicious. Then her Daddy keened. She stiffened and let him go. Daddy could be very irritable. And people got hurt when Daddy was irritated.

LaCroix felt colder than he had ever felt before when she pulled from him. He looked to Angel with exasperation. Couldn't he understand? Damn, this was going to only end in bloodshed. What was he to do? There was no going back. He knew that. He knew that as soon as he'd heard Nick tell him what Drusilla and the others had gone to do. He'd felt cold terror and rage fill him at the thought of something happening to Drusilla. He hadn't spared a thought for his daughter – Janette. Damn! This will never end well.


	10. Chapter 10 The Day After

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of Buffy – the Vampire Slayer, Angel, and Forever Knight do not belong to me. I am only borrowing some of their characters.

**Summary:**

Crossover with the FK and Buffy-verses. The day after Buffy and her new gang stopped the troll witches opening a hellmouth. The vampires and the girls recuperate.

**Author's Note:**

Please read and review.

**Chapter 10 – The Day After**

Part One

LaCroix was silent as he sat in the cab alongside Natalie. Fortunately, she was silent as well. He had promised Nick he would make sure she got home safely. Although, she was not nearly as defenseless as they had thought. It was quite an image – the normally staid Dr. Lambert fighting some kind of demon. He wrinkled his nose as he remembered the smell of those – things. He really didn't need to remember it, it still clung to Natalie.

"Ick. I am going to have to burn these clothes. I don't think I'll get this smell out." She spat out in disgust, as she picked at the front of her clothes.

"Indeed. I was thinking the same thing." He agreed as he turned to her, smiling. "I was not even close and I am most certainly getting rid of these. I was most impressed with you, Doctor. I had no idea you had such hidden depths."

She chuckled. "No, neither did I."

The cab came to a stop outside her apartment building. LaCroix, as the gentleman he always had been, paid the driver and helped Natalie out of the vehicle. Nat smiled as she let him open the door for her. He really didn't need to walk her all the way, she was perfectly capable. But, part of her really thrilled at the thought of being catered to in this way. Chivalry wasn't such a bad thing, was it? She turned to LaCroix. "Would you... would you care to share a drink with me? I just don't want to be alone right away. Or is it too close to dawn?"

LaCroix smiled and bowed. "I would be delighted, Doctor. I, too, am a little strung out. It may hard for you to believe, but I've never had to deal with such... things before."

"Really, even in 2000 years? I find it hard to believe. It was so strange. Neither Buffy or Drusilla seemed surprised at those... things." She shook her head in disbelief as she remembered the troll-witches, how they looked, and – ugh! - how they smelled. She unlocked her door and stepped in, LaCroix on her heels. She looked to the window, she could see the first tinges of pink on the horizon. She rushed forward to close the drapes. She wouldn't want her guest to catch on fire, now would she? "I guess it was much later than I thought. I do have a guest room that you can use."

"Thank you, I will probably take advantage of that." He stepped into the room, looking around. It was very much as he had imagined. It was organized, yet feminine. There were several pictures of family and friends, mainly in the police world. But no pictures of lovers, not even Nicholas. He had expected to find one of the two of them. "No picture of Nick?"

Nat chuckled as she went to pour some drinks. "No. I don't think he likes having his picture taken. Besides, it's hard to find a reason to take pictures of cops at work. Don't want it to look like a vacation or a family get-together. It's usually a crime scene. What would you like to drink? I have white wine, some Irish whiskey, and a bottle of sherry Janette brought over once."

He nodded, knowing how Janette was. No matter how she felt about Natalie, she was still very generous. "I'll have some of the sherry, thank you."

She took two glasses and the bottle and sat next to LaCroix. He took the bottle from her and poured. Looking at the label, he noticed that Janette as always had chosen well. He rose his glass, "Here's to the end of a difficult evening."

She laughed and joined him in the toast.

Part Two

Nick and Jannette were also enjoying a drink. However, they had decided to take their bottle into the bath with them. Jannette had not wanted to spend one more minute in her clothes. They were filthy. And, the smell! She did not think she would ever forget that smell! Trés affreuse! Now she was immersed in a large bubble bath with Nicholas. She peered over at him. Nick's eyes were hooded, not quite closed. Anyone else would think he was asleep, but she knew better. She could feel the tension still in him. He was as relaxed as he would let himself be at the moment. She smiled warmly as she drank some more of the very fine brandy she'd snatched from the bar. Mmmm. It was a wonderful moment to be savored, much like the brandy. She hadn't been this close to Nicolas in a very long time. Too long. And she wanted to savor it. She wanted to make it last.

Nick looked at Janette silently. He was relaxing slowly, but he was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing his Janette in such danger. It was quite the revelation. He hadn't been nearly as affected by seeing Nat there. And, she was surely the one in more danger from those... things. He cringed as he remembered the smell. He'd never ever... "Janette, cherie?"

"Oui, Nicolas? Are you feeling more the thing?"

"Yes, it's wonderful to get away from that horrid smell. I've never... I was just wondering, have you ever..."

"Non, Nicolas, never. It was horrible – the way they looked, the smell..."

Nick shuddered in revulsion, remembering it. He remembered the cold fear that gripped him when he saw Janette in the midst of it all. "I was so terrified, Janette. Seeing you in the midst of all that. I never realized just how important you were to me. Please forgive me, Janette."

Janette could feel tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She gave Nicolas a watery smile. "Forgive you? Nicolas, for what?"

"For taking you for granted, ma cherie. For taking you for granted." Nick reached out for her. Janette moved without thinking. She had been waiting a long time to hear him speak to her in this way again. For him to touch her as he once did. She slid back against him, her head leaning back against his right shoulder. She felt one of his arms, snake around her middle. She moaned as she felt his head drop to her neck, his lips caressing the pulse point there. Nick had always had a way with that sinful mouth of his. She arched her neck to give him better access as she felt his fangs extend. His hand dropped lower to caress her curls, sneaking into the warmth of her core. She moaned as she felt his other hand wrap around her breast. She moaned and arched into his touch, the feeling magnified at the feel of his fangs penetrating her flesh. Her fangs extended as she yearned to taste his blood... Nicolas' life essence. She felt his fangs slowly leave her flesh and she looked back only to see her own passion mirrored in his eyes. Golden eyes met golden eyes. She smiled dreamily at him.

Nick could feel his heart speed up as he looked deep into the eyes of his lover. The eyes that had filled with amber passion for him. He groaned out loud and took her lips in a possessive kiss.

Part Three

Angel was also tense, but not for the same reasons as his partner. He knew that Buffy fought demons all the time. That really wasn't the problem. He had been more worried about Dru and Buffy together. It had been amusing to see Nick reacting at the time, though. He had the impression that Nick and Janette were very close. However, it seemed as if it surprised Nick. He looked over at Buffy who had just finished a shower. The smell had been dreadful. Why demons have to smell bad was beyond Angel. Even when he had been evil, he had always been downright compulsive about personal hygiene. She came to sit next to him on the bed, coming through her hair. The light floral smell of her shampoo tickled his senses. He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Buffy giggled. Angel was always in such a good mood after a battle. Must be all those juices flowing. But he seemed tense this time. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his deep chocolate eyes. They were still sparking with the golden flecks of the vampire within. "Baby, what's wrong? You weren't worried about me? I mean, those guys were nothing."

He chuckled. "No, baby, I knew you'd take them. I was more worried about having you and Dru in the same place. Seemed like that was a recipe for armageddon to me."

"Oh, yeah. I've got to tell Giles about this. I mean there I was trying to stop another hellmouth opening up, and who is with me? Two vampires and a medical examiner! And one of those vamps was crazy Dru." She shook her head in disbelief. "It was just insane. But, what was even weirder was I started trusting the vamps. I really liked that Janette. She seems very cool. Very stylish."

"I agree. Nick said she brought him to LaCroix who turned him. She was turned over 900 years ago, at the turn of the 12th Century."

"Whoa. I also noticed this other type of vamps can move really fast. That really got me. I'll have to keep that in mind if I take one on in a fight."

He smiled as he looked at her. She was always thinking about tactics, she always would, he figured. "Yeah, they're different all right. I actually flew into Toronto."

"They can fly... Like a bat?" She looked at him incredulously. Putting down her comb, she scooted back into his arms. She sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his deep chest shake with the chuckle at his words.

"No, it's not like anything you'd ever imagine. He just sort of sped through the air. But, back to Dru, it worked alright?"

"Well, as alright as it gets around an insane vampiress from the 19th Century. But she seems to have bonded with Janette. I think she'll be able to make her mind. Hard to believe. And, Dru really was a help. She didn't have to tell anyone about the vision. I really got the impression that she'd spooked Janette. Dr. Lambert, though, I think she was skeptical."

"That makes sense. Dr. Lambert is a scientist, she probably doesn't believe in such things. Janette, though, has lived through the centuries. People from before the Age of Reason tend to accept such things easier." He leaned down to nibble her ear. The smell tickling his nose was starting to inflame his senses.

She giggled. "Stop that. We're talking."

"Mmmm." He moved lower, his hands untying the robe at her waist. He felt her wriggle against him, he groaned at the feel of her lovely bottom grinding against his all too inflamed arousal. He nipped at her neck playfully with his blunt human teeth. Time for the fangs would come later.

Buffy nearly screamed when she felt his teeth nip at her neck. Oh, God. She could hear the low growl emanating from the back of his throat. She moaned in response and stretched upwards, locking her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Part Four

LaCroix was laying back on the bed in Natalie's guest room. He couldn't sleep. His mind was far too alert. She was out there. She should be with him. He groaned out loud as he thought of her. Drusilla. It was all too complicated. She was all he had thought of as he rushed to the underground tunnels where the fight had taken place. He would've torn anyone that touched her apart. His childer were there as well, but he was concerned for them? No!

He tossed in the bed, the frustration apparent on his face. If she'd been human, this would've been over long ago. He would've taken her, turned her... LaCroix started to feel dizzy, his head was feeling very heavy. What was this? He looked at the glass of sherry at the bedside table. No, it couldn't be! He hadn't had nearly enough to affect him so. Another wave of light-headedness swept over him and he collapsed backwards on the bed. Struggling to get up, he...

_Lucien, Lucy! Stop struggling, you naughty, naughty boy. I'm trying so hard and you're playing hard to get! Naughty boy! Dru will have to punish you! Yes, yes, she will._

He was stunned. He looked carefully from side to side. He'd heard her, but she wasn't here. He couldn't see her, couldn't smell her. He felt her, though, as if she was in the room with him. It was if he could actually feel her small hands on his chest. He tried once again to struggle to get up...

_Naughty, naughty boy! If you're not good, you'll be punished! Yes, you will. I'm here to give you a treatie for being such a lovely knight coming to my rescue, and you're resisting. Now, what should I do? Hmmm..._

He was pushed suddenly onto his back. He tried to move, this was all so very strange. He must be mad. That could be the only thing. He was hearing her in his head. This whole circumstance was completely impossible. He froze. His pants were being unfastened, unzipped, and then they were slowly... excruciatingly slowly... slipped off. And, still he felt her hands. He could swear that he even smelled her scent. Oh, by Jupiter! What in the name of all the gods was happening to him? Could he be delirious? He had been exposed to those strange creatures... and their blood... could this be a side effect?

He groaned as he felt a strange wetness in his ear. He arched his back and flailed helplessly. He tried to get his hands, his teeth, on the very female presence he was being exposed to. It was sheer torture. She was having all the fun... and he couldn't do a thing. All he could do was feel... oh, by Hades, could he feel! His shirt was now being slowly unbuttoned. He jumped at every sensation. Now, he could feel her fangs biting into his chest. He was being destroyed by degree. And, he was very, very aroused.

So, was she, he thought suddenly. He even imagined he was smelling her now. He imagined he could smell her arousal. Oh, gods! He could feel her moving down his chest. He could feel her long hair tickling his thighs as she... Jupiter, Mars, and Poseidon! He arched up violently and screamed.

_That's such a good boy, Lucy. _

Part Five

Natalie sat bolt upright at the sound of LaCroix's scream. Jumping up, she ran down the hallway to the guest room. One part of her brain screamed that it was not a smart idea to burst in on a vampire. However, the doctor insisted that she had to help him no matter what. She paused for just a moment before throwing open the door to guest room. What she saw froze her in her steps...

There was LaCroix laying prone on the bed. His shirt had been unbuttoned and was flung open. His pants had been dragged down around his ankles. All this left exposed a very naked and very, very aroused LaCroix. It was like a train wreck, Natalie just couldn't turn away. At first, she thought he was masturbating. But that wasn't the case at all. He seemed to be completely at the mercy of whatever he was experiencing. It was as if there was something.. or someone else... in the room. And, whatever it was, it was really giving him a going-over.

His arms seemed to be flailing constantly, seeking something. Natalie watched him fascinated, she just couldn't leave. She flushed as she felt the familiar feeling of a warm, wetness between her legs. Oh, dear God. She backed up against the wall, her hand going subconsciously to herself. Her eyes grew wide as she watched as LaCroix began to thrust more and more urgently into.. well, nothing. His hands were clenched into fists in the sheets. She started to caress herself in time with his thrusts. One. Two. Three. Oh, God, what is happening here? He began to thrust faster, and her hand matched his beats. Then, he screamed as his seed came spilling out.

Natalie screamed as well. She looked back over to the bed, LaCroix was collapsed, exhausted. To her eyes, he appeared asleep.. or dead. She could still smell the distinct smell of his semen in the room. She could still hear the echo of his scream. "Drusilla."


	11. Chapter 11 Once a Watcher

**Disclaimer**

I do not own _Charmed, Forever Knight, Angel, _or _Buffy – the Vampire Slayer._

**Summary**

A Watcher is concerned about his Slayer.

**Author's Note**

I apologize for how long it has been since I worked on this story.

**Chapter Eleven – Once a Watcher, Always a Watcher**

As far as airports went, the Lester B Pearson International Airport in Toronto was quite nice. It was spacious and filled with glass. As Giles looked around, he understood why Angel had had to FedEx himself to Toronto when they moved here. Unless they'd taken a Red Eye flight, it would have been extremely problematic.

Giles was seated in what he considered to be the Hellmouth of all airports – baggage claim. He hadn't even gone through Customs yet. Of course, he always found that part of the experience to be a let down. Thanks to the Watchers Council, he had always held a more subtle form of diplomatic immunity. It came in very handy, especially when travelling with things like strange herbs, ancient weapons, and very strange and old documents.

But baggage claim, that was a whole different exercise in torment. You were never sure when (or if) your luggage may appear... or what condition it would be in. He scanned the room. The room was quite full. Several flights had come in at around the same time. There had been his British Airways flight. There had also been a few flights that had been late coming in, judging by the demeanor of the passengers. Giles' Russian had always been nonexistent and his Spanish was quite rough, mainly since he was trying to understand the language through the lens of Latin. But, you really didn't need to understand anything.

He watched in an amused frame of mind. It was the perfect thing to get his mind off of Buffy. Watching, he mused that sociologists could learn a lot just by studying the different groups of people in this room. Most of the people in the room were British, Russian, or Mexican. There were a few Canadians and Americans scattered into the mix. The British and the Russians were the least bothered by the wait. Most British were raised with the experience of queuing, so waiting was just part of being British. And, as for the Russians, well, the Soviet experience tends to breed complaints out of people. Even the Mexicans really weren't being too vocal. However, it was obvious that they were impatient. No, most of the complaints were coming from the North American sector. Heavy on the American.

Americans, in Giles' opinion, were far too spoiled and indulgent. They'd never had to have rationing or shortages of any real duration. Though he hadn't lived from the severe restrictions of the War years, he still was well aware of restrictions. So, Giles, knowing that nothing he could do would affect how fast his baggage arrive, just leaned back and took out his journal. He was refreshing his memory of just what he had learned.

From the back of the journal, he took out the fax that Willow had sent him. She had given him exactly what he had asked for. After the conversation with Buffy a few days ago, he had become extremely concerned. It was bad enough that she had planned to go after an indeterminate group of Nyazian troll witches. No, he trusted Buffy in her tactical prowess. No, it was the thought that her main source of intelligence was the psychotic vampire, Drusilla – and that her backup was the same psychotic vampire, a second vampire of unknown pedigree, and a mortal with no combat experience that he knew of! That had stirred his Watcher' sense of--

No. That wasn't quite right. He had to be honest with himself. It wasn't the Watcher who had paced the library nervously two nights ago. It wasn't the Watcher that nearly wet himself when Buffy had finally called with a report. No, it had been the paternal part of him. He shook his head ruefully. This wasn't how it was supposed to be when he'd been in training for becoming a Watcher. He was supposed to be impartial, objective...

He looked up at the first sounds of movement. He smiled as he saw the Americans and Canadians rush the belt as the first baggage started moving in. He saw that the others held back. Like Giles, they were waiting to see from the Americans just whose baggage was coming through. It reminded him of one of those wildlife documentaries. He didn't really care for the analogy, however. If the Americans were the lions or the alpha members of a pack of wolves, what did that make him and the others? Hyenas? Vultures? He shuddered at the thought.

The pack around the baggage carousel thinned enough for him to see his valise and duffel bag swing into view. Filing Willow's fax back into his journal, he pocketed the small book and moved purposefully towards his property. He heaved the duffel up onto his shoulder, and then leaned down for his valise. The duffel cut into his shoulder. He had lightened the duffel, but it still was considerably weighty. He was probably getting too old to cart a small arsenal everywhere he went and Lord knows that Buffy and Angel had more than enough weapons of their own. Still, habits die hard. He smiled grimly and headed towards the Customs desk. It was time to get started.

He'd finally made it through Customs without fantasizing about violence. That in itself was a good sign. He was never very sane through the whole system. However, he was probably more preoccupied with the entire issue with Buffy. He really needed to make sure the situation was taken care of. But where to begin?

He supposed he should start with Angel or Buffy. He frowned. No, that really wouldn't work. They would just try and set his mind at ease. He didn't want that. No, what he really wanted was to be satisfied that everything was satisfactory here. That his Slayer wasn't in any danger. He snorted. No, that wasn't true. A Slayer was always in some sort of danger. No, it was complacency he was worried about. He didn't want her to get sloppy. He didn't want to lose her because she trusted the wrong person.

So, that left the vampires, both known and unknown. There was Drusilla. Seeing her really wasn't his first choice, and not just because of the physical danger. There was also the mental danger. She was not only psychotic, but also a very powerful psychic and clairvoyant. He really didn't want to expose himself to her. Especially if he didn't really know what was going on here.

That left the other two vampires, the one that wanted to atone and the one that had taken Drusilla into her home. There was a third, too. Giles pulled out the fax that Willow had sent him. It had some information on the others. He looked down, frowning. What he read about the vampires did not comfort him much. There was little information. All she could find was recent information. Nicholas Knight. Toronto Homicide Detective. Janette du Charme. Owner and proprietress of the Raven night club. Well known for sheltering the demimonde. Linked to the disappearances of a number of pimps. No evidence. Just circumstances. Lucien La Croix. Giles snorted in surprise. This one had an interesting sense of humor. A vampire whose last name translated to "the cross." It was actually very humorous. According to what Willow had been able to research, he had a late night radio program on a local radio station, CERK.

He turned the sheet to see what Cole had been able to dig up. He had hoped that his demon of a "son-in-law" may have been able to access information that may not show up on the computer. He hadn't been disappointed. He had discovered that the trio were found together throughout the centuries. They were a "family" as much as vampires had families. He couldn't access their origins exactly, but his research tracked them back as a family as far back as the 17th Century. There was some evidence that Nick had been involved in the murder of the Dauphin. There was little evidence of his bloodthirsty nature after that. Then, in the 1960s, he turned up as a policeman in Chicago. _Helping the hopeless_, Giles thought to himself.

It was all very interesting. However, the unknowns far outweighed the knowns. He felt his best chance would lie with the atoning vampire. This Nicholas. Still, he didn't hold out any hopes. Any vampire that had stayed with the same "family" set for three hundred plus years was hardly a sympathetic audience. Guilt, or no guilt, he believed that this Nicholas would pick his family over humanity.

So, what did that leave? He had ruled out both the vampires he knew and those he didn't. He had also ruled his Slayer – his "daughter." Seemed like he had pretty much ruled every body out, and where did that leave him? As he rifled the papers in his hands, he noticed that there was another individual listed. Natalie Lambert, Doctor. What's this? A mortal, apparently. A doctor of forensic pathology working for the City of Toronto Medical Examiner's Office. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the rest. It seemed that she had Nick Knight since the 1990's. By all accounts, an outside eye. Yes, yes. She was someone he could talk to. Added to that, he had remembered Buffy telling him about some doctor throwing surgical gloves filled with acid at the Nyazians. Yes, he really would like to talk to this person.

Natalie was cruising aimlessly through the internet. It was a slow day at the morgue. She had two tenants at the current time, and they were pretty standard. They were both, by all outward signs, obvious drug overdoses. It was so very depressing how many of those she got a year. She shook her head sadly. It was just a waste. Murder, car wrecks, heart disease... they never affected her nearly as deeply as drugs. Those others... well, they were out of the person's control. They were done to you. Drugs... those you did to yourself.

She rarely was so pensive. But, then she'd been in a terrible funk since Nick and Janette had reignited their relationship. She'd always felt threatened by Janette. After all, when you've known a man for eight centuries – it does kind of make a girl feel threatened. After all, she'd only know Nick for just over a decade. Not for the first time, she wondered what it was like. Living forever. Maybe it wasn't all bad. Of course, she wouldn't want it if she was forced to feed on others. It fascinated people. Writers, especially. Yet it always seemed that there was always a price. Look at Dorian Gray. That Highlander show, the immortals were forced to fight others, and they could never have children. And, of course, vampires... forced to live and endless dark and bloody existence.

Would she have wanted it? She always wondered. What would have happened had Nick... or even Janette or La Croix... had asked her that question. What would she have answered? How would she feel about eternal life? Maybe she would've said yes. Then, she and Nick... She shook her head violently to dispel the thought. She was fooling herself. Nick had gotten close to her because she was mortal. Take that away and so you took away the attraction. Stop deluding yourself and move on.

It was difficult. Seeing the other vampires – Nick's new partner and his "daughter," that had shown her a different slant on that whole world. Nick seemed actually intimidated by Detective Angelus. It had all been very confusing.

What she really needed was someone to talk to. A person who knew about this other world – someone who wasn't really a part of it. She was really caught between two worlds and it was getting lonely. She would never be a part of Nick's, and because she knew about his world, it seemed she wasn't part of hers. If only...

"Dr. Lambert?" She started at the sound of the voice. Turning, she saw a man framed in the doorway. He was a lean man in a tweed suit, slightly rumpled. He wore glasses that framed two of the most expressive hazel eyes she'd ever seen. But it was the voice that got to her. She knew that voice from somewhere.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She smiled, walking towards him. Only authorized personnel were allowed in the morgue area. She liked what she saw of this man, but she was cautious. No telling what he wanted.

Giles smiled back at the woman. She was stunning. It was quite a surprise. He had thought only to talk to her about what had happened. He had only considered her research. Now, that he was here, he considered her something else. Eminently desirable. Her hair was a thick, curly brown mass that was pinned back at the nape of her neck. She wasn't very tall – but she had a figure that could only be described as lush. Looking into her eyes, he was impressed by the intelligence he could see there. "Please, if you're Dr. Lambert. My name is Giles. Rupert Giles. I'm... well, I'm Buffy's..."

Awareness dawned instantly in Natalie's eyes. Of course! She thought to herself. "Watcher! Isn't that what she said? You're the one that helped us figure out what Drusilla was talking about! Of course, come in! Come in!" She swept him into the room, and closed the door. She took care to light up the sign that indicated she didn't want any interruptions.

This was perfect. She'd wanted to talk to someone and he would be perfect. She pulled out a chair and motioned him to it. Smiling, she sat next to him. "I'm so glad you've come. I was just thinking how nice it would be to talk to someone else about this other world... Oh, that sounds so corny!"

Giles chuckled at this energetic woman in front of him. She was like a sprite – she was so full of life. It must be difficult dealing with death when you were as lively as this. "Well, thank you, Doctor. I would like to talk to you, too. I'm worried about Buffy. I was hoping you could tell me about these new vampires she seems to be cozying up with."


	12. Chapter 12 Lunch With Giles

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer**

The characters of _Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, _and _Forever Knight _do not belong to me.

**Summary**

Giles and Natalie have lunch and discuss the vampire situation in Toronto.

**Author's Note**

The Jamie Kennedy at the Gardiner is an actual restaurant.

**Chapter 12: Lunch with Giles**

The Jamie Kennedy at the Gardiner was a very nice restaurant. Natalie had suggested it for somewhere they could talk mainly because she'd always wanted to try it and it wasn't that far from her office. It had a very open floor plan, yet you could still carry on a private conversation with no problem. The acoustics seemed to actually disperse or blanket noise. Advantageous, as they were going to talk about vampires and demons and who knows what all.

Of course, she wasn't too sure how the topic of conversation would affect her appetite. If he dealt with this all the time, it probably wouldn't faze him in the least. Still, if she could snack in the same room that she did autopsies in, then what was the problem?

Giles was very pleased with the restaurant. He knew that Jamie Kennedy had quite a reputation. The museum – the Gardiner – that the restaurant was located in looked quite enticing as well. The menu, however, was what was enticing him at the moment. There were some wonderful choices. The Navarin of Lamb and the Paillard of Pork looked delicious. However, for some reason, the Sheep's Milk Tartlet was really calling to him.

The menu was making Natalie salivate as well. She really wanted to try the Gardiner Burger and the Yukon Gold Fries, but she didn't want to look like a Colonial in front of the Englishman by doing something as uncivilized as using her hands to eat. So, she started to focus on other choices. After mulling over the Hopper and the Sockeye Salmon, she focused on the Striploin of Beef with Blue Cheese Gratin.

After the waiter took their order, Giles looked up at Natalie and raised his water glass. "Here's to an edifying and enjoyable lunch."

Nat chuckled and raised her glass. "I'll drink to that."

"So…"

"So…"

They chuckled self-consciously. Nat smiled at Mr. Giles and laughed again. "This is really silly. I feel like I'm in high school on my first date with a guy." She laughed at the thought. "Really silly."

Giles nodded in agreement. She was right, he thought to himself. It was like a first date. He wasn't quite as nervous as he was on his first date with Jennie, but he still had that lovely awkward feeling. "It's quite alright. I understand completely. Not to mention, it's quite an awkward subject we're going to discuss, isn't it?"

She nodded in agreement as she took another sip of wine. He was right, of course. Vampires and demons. They had all been characters of make believe to her before. And, then came Nick and his "family". "I guess we should just dive in. So to speak."

"Quite right." Giles agreed. "Well, how exactly did you find out about vampires?"

She chuckled as she remembered. "One of my patients woke up in the morgue. It was Nick. Angel's partner. Scared the hell out of me. Luckily he woke up before I conducted the internal examination. He tried to mesmerize me, to make me forget what I had seen. It didn't work. He said that a few people have too strong a willpower to be mesmerized."

Giles nodded as she spoke.

"Ever since then, I guess you could say I've been a lot more exposed to the supernatural. I've met some of his "family". His Sire, and Janette, of course."

"Janette is the vampire that has let Drusilla live under her roof?"

"Yes. Yes, she did. I understand that she is living there to keep the peace. Apparently, she wanted to move in with "Daddy", her Sire. But Buffy – Mrs. Angelus – vetoed that."

He laughed at that. "Yes, I imagine she would. Inviting any vampire into your home is a bad idea; inviting Drusilla in is a death wish."

"Yes, she is really spooky. I didn't like being anywhere near her. I didn't know exactly what it was. She just gave the creeps."

He chuckled. _That _was certainly an understatement. "I'm afraid it goes much farther than the creeps. You need to stay away from Drusilla. She's far more dangerous than your average vampire."

Natalie frowned. _More_ dangerous? "How so? Is it this premonition business?"

Giles nodded seriously. This young woman had far more curiosity than was really healthy. He had to ensure that she understood just how dangerous it was to be curious in this case. It must be because her experience with vampires was so different than what he was used to.

These vampires were different. It disturbed him. He didn't want Buffy to start having _feelings_ for vampires. Well, any more than she already did. Life would've been so much simpler if Angel and Spike weren't so ambiguous. A Slayer's supposed to kill vampires – no questions asked!

Natalie was watching Giles expectantly. He was looking very pensive. _I wonder what's on his mind? Is he wondering just how much he should tell me?_ "Nick says that vampires like Angel and Drusilla are distinctly different than him and Janette. Is that what you mean about more dangerous? Because I have seen Angel confront LaCroix, Nick's sire, and I was amazed to see LaCroix back off."

Giles looked up with interest and encouragement.

"But I also got the impression that Angel had some reputation that spooked the vampires around here. I notice several people that back away from and avoid him. Nick said they were all vampires that had lived in Europe at one time."

Giles chuckled. "Yes, I imagine they would. He used to be known as the Scourge of Europe at one time. But that's not what I meant about Drusilla. She has the additional danger of her mental powers. Never look her in the eyes, Natalie. Never. I cannot stress this enough. Not only can she see the future with remarkable precision, she can enter your mind."

Nat raised her eyebrow at this. She smiled. "Yes, the vampires here can do that. It's called a mesmer. I'm immune."

"No!" Giles yelled, slamming his fist on the table, spilling some of their wine. Natalie jumped. She looked around nervously. She flushed as she saw all the eyes focused on them.

Giles looked around as well. _Bloody hell. That was far more intense than was called for. _"I'm terribly sorry. I just—well, I need you to understand… You can't take any chances when it comes to—"

"Sir?" _Damn!_ The waiter had returned. Giles turned and nearly drooled. The smell coming from the meal nearly took his breath away. It'd been a long time since he'd had a meal like this. He turned to Natalie. She, too, looked like she was going to faint from sheer pleasure. "Was there a problem?"

"No, no." He managed to spit out. "As long as I get that wonderful smelling meal."

"I second that!" Natalie breathed out. She licked her lips nervously, checking for drool. That really would be a bad thing.

Giles didn't think that anything could've distracted him from the plate set down before him; but her tongue darting out did. He could feel a different hunger flare deep down within him. A hunger that had nothing to do with food. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on his food. He looked up cautiously, only to be confronted by those incredibly expressive eyes peering into him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nat quipped between bites. The food really was incredible. She'd be paying for this later, though. She rarely ate food this rich. Usually it was junk food between bodies. "Or maybe we should wait until after our meal. I just hope you're not still angry at me."

He swallowed. Anger was certainly not the emotion that was dominating him at the moment. It was such a surprise. He hadn't felt like this for some time. He smiled up at her. "Not at all, not at all. I'm just worried about you. You mustn't be complacent about the vampires. Not even Nick and his family. You may be immune to their… mesmer, was it? But that doesn't mean that they're not a threat. A vampire is not human. It… even the ones like Angel and Nick… is a creature of instinct and hungers. Even if Nick has feelings for you, he can still be a danger. And, Drusilla… well, she's a danger to all of us… vampire and mortal."

_What was it about Drusilla? I know she gives me the creeps and a lot of other things. But why is he so paranoid about her? _"Why are you so paranoid about vampires? I know that they're dangerous and some are pretty homicidal and evil, but they're just another form of life and…"

Giles groaned and raised a hand to interrupt her. "Natalie, you have to understand. Now, I realize we are dealing with two different… well, breeds, for want of a better word. However, I have a great deal of experience and education in these matters and…"

_Education?_ Nat thought incredulously as she listened to him.

"Drusilla, now," he was saying. "She isn't just dangerous because she's a vampire. She's dangerous because of her mental powers and her mental disease."

_Disease?_ _No wonder she's so scary!_

"You see, before Angelus… Angel… turned her, he drove her insane. It left her quite, quite mad." He paused to take a bite, and looked to see what effect his small speech had had. Good. She looked suitably shocked.

"Well, that does explain quite a bit. Although, I had only thought she'd had an emotional or nervous breakdown. Not a complete psychosis. But, why? Why on earth would he want to do such a thing?"

He chuckled, shaking his head at her innocence. For a woman that had been exposed to vampires for several years, she was still quite untouched by it all. Maybe these vampires really were significantly different for all that. "Probably because he could. Before he was cursed with a soul, Angelus was quite probably one of the most evil vampires in history. For Angelus, the desire to inflict pain and terror was actually more desirable than anything else. Sex. Feeding. Anything."

Natalie shuddered without thinking. _Just what have I gotten myself into? This is why Nick reacted the way he did. Why he seems to submit to Angel whenever he's around. _

"You see why I'm so intense. You have to understand. I'm a Watcher with many generations coming before to prepare me for this fight. The reason I've come is because I can't have my Slayer getting too complacent about vampires. I wouldn't call it a paranoia. After all, they really are out to get us."

She nodded automatically, as she took a healthy swallow of her wine. She took another bite of her meal, trying to mull all this over in her head. He was quite correct. He had to ensure that Buffy didn't trust the wrong vampire. Though, she didn't see that happening. She was fairly sure that she would attack Janette or LaCroix, or even Nick for that matter, if she felt that they were a danger. "Yes, I can see your point. It's quite intriguing, you know. These two variations on a theme. I wonder how it happened. Maybe they evolved independently from each other. I agree, an exchange of information is what we need. After all, who knows when someone else will come to Toronto. Someone like Angel and Drusilla."

Giles had finished his meal as she spoke. She was quite right, of course. It was actually pretty surprising these two societies had never stepped on each other's toes before now. Of course, Nick's type seemed more able to slip into human society. Much more so than Angel or Spike ever could, soul or no soul. "Yes, well, it's going to take a little more time. Maybe we should order dessert?"


End file.
